Alliances and War
by Cassy27
Summary: When an Elf, a delegate of Alfheim, visits Asgard, Thor and Loki have no idea what it means or what the consequences will be. Their futures have been set, but will they accept them or fight? PAUZED!
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**Warnings:** (Slight) AU, M/M, Mpreg (but nothing graphic. This will remain having a T-rating!)

**AN:** I have started a new story, but I'm not sure where it comes from. I just had an idea and decided to run with it. This isn't a sequel to my previous story (though I am working on it as well). Please give this story a chance and let me know what your first impressions are!

**Summary:** When an Elf, a delegate of Alfheim, visits Asgard, Thor and Loki have no idea what it means or what the consequences will be. Their futures have been set, but will they accept them or fight? (No slash!)

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day, one with a blistering sun and a spotless sky. Thor could feel the weight of his ceremonial robes taking a toll on him. Small drops of sweat began to collect themselves on his brow. There weren't many days like this on Asgard. Most of the time, the temperatures were good, but not hot and the bright blue sky was dotted with white and pink clouds. It seemed it was the perfect day to welcome a delegate of Alfheim.

Thor still didn't understand the situation and his father had been reluctant to explain it to him. Odin had merely stated that there were peace talks between their world and the world of the Light Elves. The delegate was the third son of Elessar, king of Alfheim. Thor had never met the royal family of Alfheim, but he had always been eager enough to fight their people. The war between Asgard and Alfheim was raging for many years now – Thor could not even remember its beginning – but now it was apparently coming to an end. He didn't know if he should feel pleased about that.

The young prince of Asgard looked to his right. Frigga, his mother, looked elegant as ever. She wore a golden dress and her hair had been braided. Little white flowers decorated her wrists and arms. She was truly a strong yet soft queen. Next to Frigga stood Odin. As king of Asgard, he had the duty to keep this realm safe. Like Thor, he wore his official ceremonial robes. His white hair matched his white beard, making him look old and wise, but still strong and powerful. His one blue eye stood wide and cautious while his other had been covered by a golden eye patch. Odin had lost right eye during the final battle with Jotunheim which they had won.

Thinking of the last war with Jotunheim made Thor shift his gaze to his left. A few feet away – and a few paces back – stood Loki. He was looking at the observatory where the delegate of Alfheim could appear any moment. The young ward of Odin was the exact opposite of Thor. He had ink-black hair and green eyes. His skin was pale where Thor's was golden-like and his body lean where Thor was all muscles. During the final battle with Jotunheim, Odin had taken king Laufey's youngest son prisoner. It was the only way to ensure that Laufey would not seek war with Asgard again. So far, it had worked.

Yet everyone knew that Loki was not treated as a prisoner. He had only been a baby when Odin had brought him here and Frigga had raised him like she had raised Thor. Loki had grown up to become a second son to Odin and Frigga and a brother to Thor.

A beam of light shot away from the observatory and Thor's attention was instantly on the bridge before him. A few seconds passed and Thor impatiently waited for a group of Light Elves to appear. Finally they did and Thor was amazed by how graceful they looked. The Elves were about the same height as the Æsir, but they were much thinner. Their clothes seemed to be made of water as the material rippled beautifully with every movement they made.

Thor instantly saw that the first Elf was the delegate. He walked ahead of the others, a small group of ten Light Elves. They came closer and Thor could finally see the delegate's face. The prince of Alfheim was a handsome man with soft grey eyes, long smooth blond hair and pointy ears. His cheekbones were sharp and his nose thin. He looked kind, however, and when he smiled he revealed a row of perfect white teeth.

"Welcome to Asgard," Odin spoke in a deep voice, "I am Odin Allfather, king of this realm."

The delegate bowed in respect. His blond hair fell over his shoulders as he did so. "Your grace," his voice was soft and gentle, "I am thankful for the warm welcome. I am Finwë, third son of Elessar, prince of Alfheim. I was sent here to finish the peace talk."

Thor still found it odd that a third son of king would be appointed such a task. Surely the ending of a war that had lasted a few decennia was worth the presence of the king himself? Apparently not and Thor felt strangely offended. He grew to dislike this Elf already.

"I am aware," Odin said, a smile curling the corners of his lips upwards. It was a strange sight to see Odin smile. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my queen Frigga." Frigga inclined her head. "Besides her is my only son and heir Thor." Because it was etiquette to acknowledge the delegate, Thor inclined his head as well. He seized up the Elf, however, trying to read his eyes, but that was impossible. The Elf was strangely shielded. "And finally, my ward Loki."

"I have heard much of you," Finwë said, still smiling when he addressed Loki, "your tale is one often told."

Thor wasn't sure whether that was an insult or not. He didn't even know what the Elf was saying exactly. Loki didn't seem to mind, though, and said; "Yet it is an old tale and a boring one. I hope you'll enjoy yourself here."

"Thank you," Finwë replied politely.

"You must be tired from the journey," Odin said, drawing Finwë's attention back to him, "I'll have you escorted to your guest-chambers. You can settle in and meet us for dinner. The peace talk starts in the morning."

"Very well, your grace." Finwë turned to look at his people and said something in the language of the Light Elves. Thor wished he knew what Finwë said, but asking would be a sign of distrust. Odin had warned Thor to be kind to the delegate, but that didn't mean Thor had to trust him. After all, their people had been at war for years.

Finwë and the other Elves were guided towards their guest-chambers and the Æsir began to leave the bridge as well. In the end, only Thor and Loki remained. Thor turned to look at his brother and found that he was frowning while looking at the disappearing figures of the Elves.

"Is everything okay?" Thor asked.

Loki's frown instantly disappeared. "Yes."

Thor raised one eyebrow. He had grown up with Loki – something he was grateful for. He had no bloodbrothers or bloodsisters and his childhood would have been extremely boring without Loki. It also meant that he knew him very well and he could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. Thor wasn't always able to do so. Loki was known to be one with a love for mischief and lies.

"Don't tell me you trust him, Thor," Loki said, admitting that he had troubles on his mind, "Asgard and Alfheim have been at war for years. Who knows what Finwë is up to! Perhaps he will try to slay the Allfather in his sleep."

"I highly doubt that," Thor said as he began to walk back to the palace. Loki walked with him. "Father has doubled the security. Besides, they are on unfamiliar territory and only have eleven men – or Elves – while this is our home. We know every hidden hall and secret passage. If they try something, we'll be on them in a second."

"But then there is option number two."

"Which is?"

"They are actually here for the peace-talk," Loki brought a hand through his hair, "which frightens me even more."

Thor didn't understand why Loki would say that. "Why?"

"Peace sometimes demands more sacrifice than war," he sighed.

~ o ~

The table was full of delicious food. There was cheese, grapes, bread and wine. There were carrots, beans, peas and mashed potatoes. The smell of baked pork and bacon filled the air, but Thor only had eye for one thing; the ale. Loki could only watch his adopted brother in disbelieve. It wasn't even ten in the evening yet, but the heir of Asgard looked drunk already.

Luckily, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were there to keep him in check. It wouldn't be a good feast if Thor wasn't drunk, though. It should be seen as an advantage that he was a 'good' drunk. Whenever he had too much alcohol, Thor began to tell tales of adventure. Most of the Elves were completely absorbed into his stories.

Finwë, however, had engaged himself into a conversation with Odin. He was always so polite and honest that Loki was beginning to suspect that the Elf actually _never_ spoke the truth. It would explain why Loki couldn't tell the truth from the lies in the Elf's eyes.

"Tell me about your family," Odin said. It sounded as an order, but Finwë didn't look offended. On the contrary, he began to smile.

"There is not much to tell, your grace," he answered, "I am the third son of Elessar and Valaina. The oldest brother is named Celegorm. His wife is Lúthien and they have a young daughter together. Her name is Elanes."

"Ah," Odin said, listening intently to each word the Elf said. Loki didn't know whether the King was simply being polite or trying to gain information on the royal family of Alfheim. "After Elessar, Celegorm will take the throne and after him, Elanes will be queen."

"Exactly," Finwë nodded. He took a sip of his wine. "My second brother is called Maglor. He is married to Alessa, but they have no children yet. Then there is me. As the youngest of three brothers, I am honored to say that they have always treated me as the child of the family."

"But you have proven yourself," Odin countered, amusement in his eyes, "I hear you are a gifted sorcerer."

Finwë barely restrained himself from a giddy laugh. "Thank you for your kind words," he said, "I do practice magic and I am quite good, but not as good as I would like to be."

"My ward Loki is very skilled in the arts of magic as well," Odin said, "perhaps he can show you our collection of magical books. Our library is very extensive."

Loki wanted to roll his eyes around, but he had enough self-control not to do so. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled into a boring conversation. It was much more interesting to observe both Odin and Finwë. It was so that Loki had learned that the two of them were strangely polite and friendly towards each other. There had to be more going on between them.

"Is that so?' Finwë turned to look at Loki.

From the corner of his eyes, Loki could see that Odin was also looking at him now. There lay something deep within those blue eyes. It was as if Odin was observing as well; as if he wanted to see Loki's reaction.

"It is true," Loki said almost reluctantly, "I am gifted with magic. Does Alfheim hold many sorcerers?" It was a stupid question, but Loki wanted to do anything to avoid having to give Finwë a tour of the library. It would be the most boring afternoon.

"A few," Finwë answered, "Light Elves aren't known to dabble in magic. Most find it to be against the laws of nature. Light Elves are perfect marksmen, however. We are all very good at archery."

"I know," Loki said, not really thinking about his answer. Apparently, it had come out rather blunt since Finwë inhaled deeply and momentarily averted his gaze. Yet Loki couldn't help but _not_ care. It was well known that the Light Elves were good archers. It was one of the reasons that they were such strong opponents during the war.

"I understand that this is a very strange situation for you," Finwë said after a short and awkward silence, "but I do hope you are not biased about me. I would very much like the chance to show you who I really am."

Loki raised an eyebrow. Now this was something he had not expected. He could see Odin shifting his weight in his chair and even Frigga had turned to follow his conversation with Finwë. This situation was not only strange, but very uncomfortable.

"My apologies if I offended you," Loki quickly said, "but I do hope you can excuse me. I feel tired and wish to retreat to my chambers."

Finwë smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. Most women would be in awe of him and Loki had to admit that the Elf was very beautiful, but he couldn't get over the fact that he did not trust him at all. Something more was going on, Loki could feel it, but no one else seemed to notice. Loki stood up, turned towards the King and Queen and bowed his head. He knew he was walking away calmly and controlled, yet he felt like he was fleeing from the dining hall.

The last thing he heard before the doors fell shut behind him was Thor's booming and ignorant laughter.

~ o ~

That night, Loki couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the evening over and over again in his mind. There was something going on between Finwë and Odin and Loki would not rest before he knew what it was. He had always been a curious man, ever since he was a boy, and being unknowing of a fact made him feel uneasy.

Then there was the fact that Odin had been observing his interactions with the Elf. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about it, but for some reason Loki was suspicious about everything at the moment.

Something had filled the air, something strange and dangerous. It made the hairs in Loki's neck stand up.

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside of Loki's bedchamber. Instantly, the black haired man sat up straight in his bed. He waited for a moment and listened intently if he could hear the footsteps again. Perhaps he had imagined things? There they were again! Without hesitation, Loki pushed away the covers from his body and grabbed his green robe. He pulled it around his shoulders and moved towards his door.

He pressed an ear against the wood and waited until he heard the footsteps again. They didn't belong to the guards since those always traveled in pairs and this was definitely a single person. It wasn't Thor or anyone else he knew. Loki's thoughts instantly went to the Light Elves currently residing in the palace. What if one of them was sneaking around?

Loki had never been afraid. He pulled open his door and walked into the hallway. About twenty feet away stood an Elf. Blond, silky hair fell down his back, but Loki couldn't recognize who it was. "Reveal yourself," he said loud and clearly.

The Elf turned around and Loki wasn't sure what to think. Finwë was looking at him, his grey eyes being like beacons of light in the darkness. A few burning torches decorated the walls, making the hall poorly lit with dark shadows everywhere.

"Have I woken you?" Finwë asked. He didn't step any closer, but he didn't particularly seem startled or disappointed that he had been caught sneaking around the palace. "I'm sorry if I did."

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded to know.

"I couldn't sleep," Finwë said. He took a few steps towards Loki who only tensed and quickly remembered a few spells to attack if necessary. "It's strange to be so far away from home."

Loki eyed the Elf dangerously.

"You don't trust me," Finwë said as if he was stating a fact, "which I understand. Our people have been at war for years and now I come here for peace and it all seems very unnatural."

"It's not that." Loki suddenly became aware that he was only wearing his sleeping outfit and a robe. He almost felt naked. "I just find you sneaking around the halls and I wonder why."

"Like I said," Finwë remained polite and calculated, "I couldn't sleep. There is a lot of change going to happen, Loki, you do not even have the faintest clue. I hope you are ready."

Did that sound like a threat? "What _are_ you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Finwë suddenly transformed from a calculated Elf into a charming and smiling one. "I shall return to my chambers then. Good night." He turned around again and walked away from Loki without looking back once.

And all that Loki could think was how much he distrusted that bloody Elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**Warnings:** (Slight) AU, M/M, Mpreg (but nothing graphic. This will remain having a T-rating!)

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews!

rogueXmagneto: I'm glad you don't trust the Elf, that means I have written the first chapter well!  
BlackStarChan: A quick update, just like you asked! Enjoy  
Yasamand: Thank you so much for your lovely words. Everything will become clear soon enough!  
Emuerz: Loki does know he is a Jotun and that Odin took him from Jotunheim when he was just an infant. It will be addressed soon. I wouldn't worry too much about the Mpreg. It happens, but it doesn't get much attention. The focus here are the characters. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Two**

When Loki woke the next morning, he found himself to be incredibly tired. He hadn't slept well because he couldn't stop thinking about a certain Elf sneaking around the halls of the palace. Even in his dreams he had been thinking about it, but Loki couldn't come up with an explanation. He simply refused to believe that Finwë had trouble sleeping. The explanation was too convenient.

Arriving at the dining hall, he was pleased to see that only Thor was present. Apparently, most had already eaten their breakfast which meant Loki would have some peace and quiet. Judging by Thor's hunched back and squinted eyes, Loki knew that the Asgardian prince wouldn't bother him either. Yet, Loki wished to talk to his adoptive brother about Finwë's behavior.

"Good morning," he said, watching Thor cringe back at the unexpected sound, "you look marvelous."

"There is no need for sarcasm this early in the morning," Thor snapped. He truly looked awful. His skin had an unhealthy grey and green color while his eyes lay deep within their sockets. "Why does no one ever stop me from drinking so much?"

"Because it is tremendous fun to hear you retell stories of adventure," Loki teased. He took a seat next to Thor and began collecting fruit onto a plate. He chose grapes and an apple, as well as a bowl of yoghurt and cereal. "Where is everyone?"

Thor inhaled deeply, steadying himself and said; "Peace talk. Apparently, such a talk needs to happen very early in the morning. That Elf and his squadron are currently in the throne room with mother and father. I'm sure there are Elders of the Æsir present as well to advice father."

"Sounds dull," said Loki. He poured himself a glass of cold water. "You must hear what happened last night." His words instantly caught Thor's attention. "I caught Finwë sneaking around the halls. He said he couldn't sleep, but I don't believe a word that comes from his mouth."

Thor sighed in annoyance. "I swear that Elf knows something we don't. Now he is in talks with father and I begin to think that father knows something as well. Have you learned anything new? I saw you speak with the Elf during dinner last night."

Loki shook his head and swallowed down a spoon of yoghurt. "It was interesting, though. Odin was very interested in learning all about Finwë's family, but I'm sure he already knew most of it. He seemed very attentive and diplomatic."

"That's expected of him," Thor waved away Loki's remarks, "anything else?"

"Not really," Loki shrugged, "just that he is a sorcerer and that there is a change coming."

"A change?" Thor echoed.

"Yes, he was very mysterious. It shows again that he's hiding something. We can't trust him or-" Before Loki could finish his sentence, the doors to the dining hall opened and two guards entered. Loki and Thor both turned around in their seats and waited to hear what they had to say.

"The King requests your presence," the shortest of the guards said.

"Both of us?" Thor asked.

"Yes, my lord."

Loki and Thor looked at each other, both frowning. It appeared something was happening and they hadn't the faintest clue what it could be. If a peace treaty had been signed, there would be some kind of official announcement. No, the way the guards spoke told them that it was something important and secretive.

It was something they wouldn't see coming from a mile ahead.

~ o ~

Odin sat on his throne with Frigga standing at his right side. It wasn't an unusual sight for Thor and Loki, but the fact that eleven Elves were present as well made it peculiar. Sif and the Warrior Three were there as well, but Loki had no eye for them. He had never cared much for Thor's band of friends. He found them courageous and strong, but incredibly dull.

"Ah," Odin said, watching his son and ward enter the throne room, "my sons." Even though Loki wasn't his son, Odin had always called him so for as long as Loki could remember. He made himself no illusions, however. He was the King's ward, technically a prisoner. He would never be Thor's equal. "An agreement has been made. The peace treaty has been signed."

Loki couldn't help but look at Finwë as Odin said those words. The Elf wasn't smiling, he didn't even seem particularly happy about it. Loki instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. When he looked around, he found that no one was really smiling. Most of them looked pleased, but there lay something else hidden in their eyes. Caution? Fear? Loki couldn't recognize it.

"This is good news," Thor spoke, "the war between Asgard and Alfheim can finally end."

"Indeed," Odin agreed, "there has been enough death and destruction on both sides. A feast will be held tomorrow to celebrate this joyous occasion. King Elessar of Alfheim will join us."

"Then the people must know!" Thor said cheerfully.

That managed to make Odin smile. After a short silence, however, he grew completely serious again. "A peace treaty, however, is just a piece of paper signed by two kings. In the end, it means little. To ensure that our worlds will not make war with each other again, our houses will be joined together."

The silence that filled the room felt heaviest around Loki. Thor only frowned, trying to comprehend what his father had just said, but to Loki it all made sense now. He was Odin's ward, his protégée, his prisoner, but everyone knew he was like a second son to Odin and Frigga. He was under their protection and he was part of their family. Many called him Loki Odinson instead of Laufeyson.

It all made sense now…

Again, Loki's eyes fell on Finwë who was looking back at him. When their gazes connected, Finwë turned red and quickly looked away. The Elf had known all along, it was why he had tried to make pleasant conversation with him yesterday during dinner. It was why he had chosen to walk by Loki's chamber. Loki couldn't help but feel betrayed.

It made _no_ sense.

Thor was the first one to break the silence. "Father?"

Odin rose from his throne. It made him appear large and looming. It showed that he held authority and that he was in control of the situation. "Loki, my ward, the boy who I have raised and protected, the man I am proud to call my son," he said, "is to wed Finwë, third son of Elessar."

Loki felt himself grow pale. It was one thing to suspect it, but it was something else entirely to actually hear the king of Asgard say it. Loki never had much interest in the female kind, in any kind in particular, but that didn't mean he wanted to marry just anyone. He didn't want to marry. He certainly didn't want to marry an Elf he did not know!

"_No_," Thor said, horror in his voice.

Loki's eyes fell on Frigga. She had not given birth to him, but he called her 'mother' none the less. Why did she allow this to happen? Surely she knew that he would object to this.

"It is part of the arrangement," Odin said, calm and collected, "it _will_ happen."

Frigga looked back at Loki, never averting her eyes, never blinking. There lay sorrow in her kind brown eyes, indicating that she felt sorry for him. Sorrow was completely useless to Loki and he wished she would speak for him. He wanted her to fight for him, to tell Odin that he didn't have to marry Finwë, but she stayed silent and sat completely still. Finally, Loki found the courage to look at Odin.

His entire life, he had admired that man, he had felt himself incredibly lucky that the king of Asgard had taken him and raised him. He had been thankful that Odin had called him his son, that he trusted and loved him. Now none of that mattered anymore. Suddenly, Loki saw the king in different light. Odin would use him; wed him to a stranger for the sake of Asgard. Was he nothing more than a tool?

Forcing himself not to appear weak – let alone cry! – Loki stepped forward. "Do I have a say in this?"

Odin's strict demeanor changed then. He became less authoritative and more compassionate. "Do not look at this as a punishment, but as a chance, Loki. This marriage will aid not only Asgard, but Alfheim as well. You are changing the course of history."

_Change_. Finwë had warned him, but Loki had never understood. "I am not," he said, surprised to hear hostility in his voice, "you are. You are deciding my faith, my destiny."

"And I believe that I made the right decision," Odin said, his voice colder as well. He clearly didn't like the hostility in Loki's voice. "The decision has been made. Both I, king of Asgard, and Elessar, king of Alfheim, support this. I will hear no more of it."

And with that, Loki's future had been set.

~ o ~

Thor placed both his hands underneath the richly decorated dining table and flipped it over. The food scattered on the floor, the golden cups and plates ringing loudly as they fell on the cold stones. Loki could only watch his brother as he allowed his anger to burst from his body. Thor's blue eyes stood wide and feral, his hands were balled into fists. Loki knew that Thor could easily smite down a man when he was this angry.

Loki did not feel angry, however. He didn't even feel disappointed or sad. He felt only …numb. He didn't even know what he was thinking which showed how shaken he was. A few hours had passed since Odin's dreadful announcement, but Loki could still remember every detail of the event as if it had happened but seconds ago.

The doors to the dining hall opened and Sif and the Warriors Three entered. When they spotted the mess Thor had made, they stopped dead in their tracks. They had been present as well so they knew what had happened, but for some reason, they were still surprised to find Thor raging.

It shouldn't be a surprise really, Loki thought, since the four friends cared little to nothing for him.

"This is unacceptable!" Thor roared, kicking a golden cup as he made his way to Loki.

Loki was sitting on the steps of the room, his hands folded together and his gaze unfocused.

"You shouldn't have to marry that Elf," Thor continued, more calmly this time, "you shouldn't have to marry someone for the sake of Asgard."

"Well, _you_ can hardly marry him, Thor," Loki heard himself say. His own voice sounded so distant and not his own at all. "You are going to be king of Asgard one day."

"As king I would never allow this to happen."

Loki said nothing. He wanted to be alone, or at least alone with Thor. Why were those bloody friends here anyway? Were they enjoying Loki's misery this much? He wanted to turn them into frogs.

"We're sorry about your situation," Sif said, standing awkwardly before them. Loki looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He clearly appeared angry and sour and Sif quickly closed her mouth. The Warriors Three looked honestly sorry for what was currently happening, but they were clever enough not to speak right now.

"I shall talk to father again," Thor prompted, "I'll make him change his mind."

"It's no use," Loki said softly. A high, almost unnatural giddy laugh escaped his lips and earned him a concerned look from his brother. "This was Odin's plan all along, wasn't it? He took me from Jotunheim for a reason; he wanted to stop the war between the Æsir and the Jotuns. He wanted to keep my real father under his thumb. Frankly I don't think Laufey still cares much for me so Odin found a new use."

"That's untrue," Thor said.

"In the end, I am not your brother, Thor. I am not Odin's biological son. If you think about it, it is really a very strategically move. I marry Finwë which ensure peace between the realms of Asgard and Alfheim."

"But it is wrong," Thor countered, "do you want to marry him?"

"No," Loki simply answered, "but what can I do?"

Silence.

More silence.

It was a clear enough answer. Loki could not exactly nothing and he hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**AN:** Another quick update. I am trying to keep the chapters coming at a regular pace. So far, I have no idea how many chapters this story will hold. I do hope things remain interesting! Enjoy the chapter

**carbonitedoubleohneg**: I knew it Odin's plan wouldn't come as a complete shock, but that's okay. I already have a few stories where I have Thor as an oblivious meathead so it felt nice to actually have him care like this for a change. Thanks for reading!

**Yasamand**: Thank you so much for your amazing words. I hope this chapter will please you as well.

**Emuerz**: Writing Loki is the most fun, but it's also difficult. I have to keep making sure that I don't get him too OOC. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Any and all feedback is welcome!

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Three**

The night had fallen over Asgard, but Loki wasn't tired at all. The last thing he wanted was to lay in his bed and think of all the consequences his marriage to Finwë had. If he was to worry himself about it, he could at least enjoy a glass of wine at the same time. He was hoping that in a few hours' time, he would find himself waKing up from this nightmare. He would smile and think that no one was forcing him to marry and Elf he didn't know.

Loki knew he shouldn't lie to himself. The bitter reality was that Odin had promised him to another man. Not another Asgardian, but a Light Elf! Had Thor really meant when he'd said Loki shouldn't have to marry for the sake of Asgard? For some reason, he found it difficult to believe that. Thor always thought of his world first, no matter what else he claimed. In the end, a brother who wasn't actually his brother would mean very little to the future King of this realm.

A heavy sigh flowed from his lips. He brought the glass of wine back to his mouth, but was interrupted when two short knocks sounded. Loki closed his eyes for a second. He truly wasn't in the mood for another tantrum of Thor or the 'sincere' apologies of other Asgardians. He had enough troubles and anger of his own to deal with.

"Enter," he said reluctantly.

However, it wasn't Thor or another Asgardian. Instead, Loki spun around to find Finwë standing before his wooden doors. The room was only poorly lit, but Loki could easily recognize those grey eyes. It appeared they were very distinct for him since none of the other Elf had such an eye color. Loki had seen brown eyes and blue ones, but only Finwë's were grey. Perhaps he had inherited those from his mother or father?

Loki refocused. Those kinds of thoughts were the last ones he wanted to have.

"I'm sorry to disturb your evening like this-" Finwë began.

"_Only_ my evening?" Loki knew he shouldn't have made such a snide remark, but he simply couldn't help himself. If he was to spend the rest of his life with that man – _no_, Loki didn't even want to imagine himself with the Elf. "Why are you here?"

Finwë crossed his hands before him. This was the first time since his arrival that he appeared uncertain of himself and Loki couldn't help but find it amusing. "I came to apologize," Finwë said, "I wanted to tell you the truth about the marriage, but I had sworn to your father I would not."

"He is not my father." Loki walked towards the table and chairs again. He didn't invite Finwë further into his room and he certainly didn't want him sitting next to him. He also didn't want to share his wine with him. Loki knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help himself. "And an apology won't help me."

"I understand," the Elf took three steps forward, but then halted again, "this is not what I want, you know. I have fought against this decision as well."

"Don't tell me you have some lovely Elf-girlfriend back on Alfheim," Loki almost spoke the words as an insult, "who you can't marry now obviously, because let me promise you one thing: I will not have someone betray me and I will not turn a blind eye to some random mistress."

Finwë's eyes fell away from Loki's for a short moment. "I don't have an _Elf-girlfriend_," he said, "but I never imagined myself marrying an Asgardian."

"Another lie."

Finwë frowned.

"I am not even Asgardian," Loki clarified, "honestly, do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into? It doesn't seem you're very well prepared."

At that moment, the Elf seemed to have enough of the snaps and insults. His arms fell next to his body and he inhaled deeply. "I came to apologize which I have done. My father arrives in the morning; you'll have to be present as well. I am tired since it has been an eventful day. Good night, Loki."

Loki remained completely silent. Finwë waited for about thirty seconds, but then he sighed – almost in frustration – and left the room. Loki could only think of how much he wanted to run away from this place, from this marriage. He could take care of himself, perhaps find a small house near the outlying villages of Asgard and work as a healer.

It was all pointless. Odin would hunt him down. Loki sighed and dropped his head onto the wooden surface of the table.

He definitely needed more wine.

~ o ~

The morning came much too quickly and now Loki found himself standing beside Odin once again. Last time, he had been waiting for Finwë to arrive and this time, it would the King of Alfheim who would come. For a brief moment, he wondered what surprise would be in store for him now. Then again, nothing could beat a surprise wedding.

Elessar finally arrived and greeted Odin first. A few – very uncomfortable – pleasantries were exchanged and then the elder Elf greeted his son. It gave Loki the perfect opportunity to observe the King of Alfheim. Unlike Finwë, Elessar had dark hair, almost as black as Loki's. His eyes were blue, almost the same color as Thor's eyes. His face was thin, much like Finwë's, and they clearly shared the same sharp cheekbones. And like any Light Elf, Elessar had pointy ears.

"And you must be Loki." The Elf-King had done greeting his son and now turned his attention to him. Loki hadn't expected the King of Alfheim to have attention for him now, but he quickly refocused and smiled politely.

"It is an honor to meet you, your grace," Loki said diplomatically. He didn't like the Elves, but that didn't mean he could be nasty to all of them. They were still the future allies of Asgard and none insulted a King, no matter what.

Everyone moved back inside where another feast would be held. Loki knew that Thor wouldn't dare to touch the ale tonight. Too much was happening and Thor would want to keep his head clear. Unfortunately, that meant that the feast would be incredibly dull.

Loki went to sit next to his brother who had no eye for him. Loki didn't understand for a moment, but then he followed Thor's line of sight and found what had his entire attention. Sif stood at the other end of the dining hall, dressed in a golden gown that seemed to hug her body. Her dark hair lay loosely around her shoulders and her lips had a dark red color. Loki had never liked the woman, but even he had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning.

"You should tell her how beautiful she looks," Loki said softly so that only Thor could hear him.

The golden prince instantly snapped his head around to look at Loki. In his eyes lay disbelieve as if he couldn't believe what his brother had just said. "I cannot," he whispered back in a harsh voice, "she would think I am joKing."

"She wouldn't." Loki reached for the wine and poured himself a glass. A _big_ glass. If Thor wasn't planning on getting drunk, then perhaps he could give it a try. "She would think it a compliment. Thor, it really is ridiculous to see you drool all over her and not have the courage to actually talk to her."

"I talk to her_ all_ the time!"

"About weapons and war," Loki said, rolling his eyes, "but never actually about your feelings."

Thor looked at him as if he had just said the vilest sentence in the entire universe. "Why would I want to talk to her about my feelings?"

"Because she is a woman, you baboon," Loki said, trying to suppress a laugh, "I know the two of you have dated before, but you were both still very young. It has more chance of succeeding now." Loki couldn't believe that he was actually giving his brother romantic advice. It was ironic considering his personal situation.

Thor thought about his words.

"Besides," Loki added, "everyone knows you two are in love. It is obvious, yet neither you nor Sif see it."

"I do like her," Thor admitted, looKing at Sif again who was in the middle of a conversation with one the Light Elves, "but I don't like her talKing to that _wood_ Elf."

Loki liked how Thor felt the same way about the elves as he did. They despised being called wood Elves. It was degrading to them and Loki promised himself to use that term more often now. He smiled at that thought.

"But you are right, brother!" Thor stood, grabbed Loki's glass of wine and drank it completely empty. "I shall go and talk to her."

Thor was gone in a second and Loki suddenly realized how vulnerable he was now. Anyone could come up to him for a conversation. Anyone being Finwë or Elessar. When Loki reached for more wine, however, he saw that Frigga made her way towards him. He was glad he had a chance to speak with her since he hadn't talked to her since this entire mess started.

"How are you?" She asked while taKing Thor's seat.

"If I had a golden coin for every time someone asked me that," Loki said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I would be rich." Internally, he felt like screaming and raging, but Loki had learned at a very young age to control himself. Lying was part of that self-control and he was brilliant at it. "I am good, mother," he finished.

Frigga smiled, but her eyes didn't smile along. She clearly knew that her adoptive son was lying. The two of them were close and Loki felt lucky he could call her mother. She could have rejected him when Odin had brought him back from Jotunheim. Instead, Frigga had opened her heart to him and raised him alongside Thor. "I talked to Odin about this for months. I tried to change his mind, tried to find other solutions, but in the end…"

"…it was the best move," Loki completed her sentence.

"This doesn't mean we are cutting you off from our family," she ensured him. She placed a hand on Loki's arm and forced him to look into her eyes. "I love you like you are my own blood. I wouldn't allow Odin to do this if I didn't trust you could handle it."

Loki realized he didn't know the love-story between Frigga and Odin. "Did you marry for love?"

She shook her head. "When I first met Odin, I was nineteen years old. Borr, Odin's father, had a close friendship with my father. They arranged our marriage and I had no say in it. Neither had Odin. We knew we would one day become King and Queen so we understood the importance of our union. It took us time, but we grew to love each other."

"Do you think it will be the same for me?"

A warm smile flooded Frigga's kind face. "You must give it a chance at least. Try to get to know Finwë. I have only spoken him once or twice, but he seems like a good and kindhearted man."

When Loki thought about it, he had to admit that Frigga might be telling the truth. He had spoken with Finwë as well, two or three times even, and never had the Elf been impolite. Loki had been nasty to him, but Finwë had remained collected. If anything, the Elf was handling the situation much better than Loki ever could.

"I was surprised by Thor's reaction," he said, not wanting to dwell on Finwë any longer, "I didn't expect him to go against the King like that."

"It is understandable," Frigga said pensively, "he is afraid to lose his little brother. He loves you dearly, Loki, and he would do anything for you."

Loki glanced over to where Thor was standing with Sif. He too was afraid of losing his brother. Loki had always been under the protection of Thor and now that would fall away. It was a frightening thought. Perhaps Loki had to think of Thor as well in this situation. He should show him that he was willing to deal with it, that he wanted to at least give it a try. He didn't really, but if Thor thought so, he would feel better about letting Loki go.

"I'll give it a try, mother," he said while refocusing on Frigga, "I'll speak to Finwë, I'll try to get to know him. It's the least I could do."

"A very smart move," Frigga said. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Loki's forehead.

~ o ~

Loki couldn't remember much from the previous night. He knew he had spoken with Thor and Frigga, but other than that, the evening had become rather foggy. He faintly remembered Fandral and Volstagg and wine. Lots and lots of wine. Loki searched his memory to see if he had spoken with Finwë, but he couldn't remember such a thing. That was good since Loki had been drunk and the conversation would have been horrible!

Now the morning had arrived and Loki had been woken by loud knocks on his door. Grudgingly, he pushed aside the sheets of his bed and swung his legs over the edge. Whoever dared to disturb him like that would pay with his life.

"What is it?" He glanced outside to see the sun peeKing over the horizon. He could have slept for at least another hour and his headache wasn't helping either.

The doors to his chambers flew open and Sif came storming in. She was wearing her usual battle outfit and her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had been much prettier last night.

"You must come now," she said briskly. She seemed like a tornado invading Loki's personal space. "Thor has done the stupidest thing and now everything is going to hell!"

"What _are_ you babbling?" Loki asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to ignore his pounding head.

Sif stepped closer to Loki who could now see that there lay actual distress in her soft blue eyes. "Thor gravely insulted Elessar. Now the King of Alfheim threatens to leave and break the peace-treaty."

"That means war," Loki breathed. He got up from his bed and quickly put on his decent clothes. Leave it to Thor to screw things up. "What did he say exactly?"

"No one knows the exact words," Sif said, impatiently waiting for Loki to get dressed, "it happened late last night. Allegedly, he called Elessar a pity, useless and weak Elf who is afraid of going to war against Asgard."

Loki shook his head in disbelief. "My goodness," he said, "Thor really doesn't know when to shut up, does he?" Finally, he managed to put on his green and black jacket and followed Sif back to the throne room. Even as they were a large distance away, he could already hear the shouts coming from the room.

"This isn't good," Loki said, more to himself than to Sif, "not good at all." When they reached the closed doors to the throne room, Loki took a moment to brace himself. Inside those four walls, men were verbally fighting and Loki had no idea how bad it actually was.

He needed to think of a way to stop this madness, to stop a war from happening, but Loki couldn't think of something. If Thor had actually called Elessar weak, pity and useless, then the King of Alfheim had every right to be angry. As two guards pushed open the doors for him and Sif, Loki could only think: Thor, you idiot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**AN:** I made a mistake during the start of the story. I said there would be no slash, but I meant there would be no Thor/Loki. I did warn for M/M, but I should have been more clear. My sincere apologies!

A new chapter has arrived. It was tremendous fun writing it, but I hope you – as the readers – will enjoy it even more. I do apologize for any mistakes.

**BlackStarChan**: I'm glad you feel for Loki. Thor has done the stupidest thing ever, but you'll learn the consequences in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**Emuerz**: I hate reading cliffhangers, but I certainly enjoy writing them. It's evil of me, I am aware, but I always try and update quickly afterwards. Please enjoy the chapter!  
**carbonitedoubleohneg**: You'll read whether or not they get out of this one. I hope you'll like where the story is going

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Loki noticed was that everyone was facing everyone. Odin stood before the steps that lead to his throne. His eyes were firmly on Elessar. Thor stood a few paces away from his father, with a red face and his eyes cold and furious. Finwë and Elessar formed the other front. They stood next to each other, their body language hostile.

"I will not allow _a boy_ to call me weak!" Elessar's voice boomed through the room. "I am a King and I will not tolerate this!"

Odin's words surprised Loki most of all. "Exactly, he is a boy." His voice was softer, yet he clearly did not like the situation. "Treat his actions as such. He has made a foolish, ignorant decision."

"I meant what I said," Thor said.

_Not helping, Thor_, thought Loki. He didn't know what he could do, however, and he stepped forward, his eyes constantly shifting between Odin and Elessar. For the moment, he decided it was best to wait.

"Is peace a joke to you?" Finwë asked when turning to Thor.

"Pay him no attention, Finwë," Elessar said, never looking away from Odin, "we will leave instantly and when we return, it will be with an army! Clearly your son and heir has no interest in an alliance with our realm."

Thor's mouth opened as to say something, but Odin's hand flung out towards him, accompanied with a threatening growl. "I will hear another word from you, Thor!" He took a step towards the two royal Elves and changed his demeanor. "This peace treaty has cost us time, effort and sacrifice. I will not break it so easily. Elessar, please stay so that we can talk more."

"I am done talking, Odin," Elessar said, his eyes narrowed, "why should I make peace with you when I know that your son seeks war?"

Thor couldn't suppress a conniving smile and suddenly, it all became clear to Loki. It surprised him that it had taken him so long to understand. Of course Thor wanted war. It was better than peace because that would demand Loki to make the most horrid sacrifice. Frigga had told Loki only yesterday: Thor was afraid to lose his little brother and everyone knew Thor was prepared to go to extreme lengths to get what he wanted.

"My son is young," Odin said, "he does not understand what war truly means."

"Then I shall show him!" Elessar's voice rose again. He clearly hated Thor or at the very least wanted to punch him several times in the face. "I shall send my army and invade his precious castle. I shall seek him myself and battle him if that is what he wants so dearly. My eyes have opened, Odin, and it has become clear that the Æsir favor war above peace."

"Do not make false assumptions," Odin countered, becoming extremely irritated and angry as well. Odin never liked anyone speaking ill of his people. "I will not listen to accusations. We, the Æsir, were willing to make sacrifices for peace, but it is you who is throwing it all away!"

"Do not turn this on me!" Elessar's usually white face turned red.

"If you send your army, then know that we shall respond with an army."

"At least we will prove ourselves _not_ weak!" When Elessar said those words, he looked into Thor's blue eyes. Thor made the mistake of smiling and looking pleased and Loki knew that tensions had reached their maximum. He had to do _something_ to prevent a disastrous event from happening.

"We are leaving!" Elessar shouted.

"Stop!" Loki yelled. He quickly moved forward until he stood directly between Odin and Elessar. It felt like standing directly between two raging fires. "I'll marry him! I will marry Finwë and give him children. I am Jotun so I can do that. I'll marry him," he repeated, not believing that he was actually saying this, "and there will be peace between the realms."

Loki switched his gaze between the two Kings and found them both staring at him. Did they doubt the honesty of his words?

"None of us want a war," he continued, knowing that he was sealing his fate, "we have come too far to turn away now. Please, make the right decision." He turned his head and looked at Finwë. "Are you willing to marry me and end this madness?"

Finwë said nothing for a long moment, but he eventually began to nod. "I am willing."

"Then the royal houses of Asgard and Alfheim will be united," Loki said, "a strong alliance will be formed, one not easily broken. There will be no war."

Finwë took a step closer to his father. "This is the right decision, father."

There was a pause. "The wedding will take place tonight," Elessar said. He was angry and annoyed and clearly in disgust of Thor, but he seemed pleased that a war had been avoided. "The peace treaty holds, but I refuse to stay any longer than today."

Odin shifted his gaze away from Loki. His eyes lingered on Thor and they grew dark. He clearly blamed his son for the mess they were in. Peace had been saved by Loki, but the relations between the two worlds were perhaps permanently damaged. It would take at least years to repair the trust Thor had broken.

"I understand," Odin said as he looked to the other King, "I will announce the news."

~ o ~

Loki had literally fled from the throne room once he knew that Odin and Elessar would not go to war against each other. He hadn't been able to look at Thor, nor at Finwë, and Loki wanted most of all to retreat to his chamber, crawl underneath his covers and never leave his bed.

Why did he have to do the noble thing and save the damned peace?

"Loki!" It was Thor.

He couldn't help himself. When he spun around, he saw that his brother stood close and slapped him on the cheek. The force of it made Thor's head snap aside.

"You're a fool!" Loki yelled as Thor opened his mouth to object. Loki refused to give him that chance. "You are a fool and an idiot and a stupid, moronic, selfish bastard!"

Thor was never one to take an insult. "And you shouldn't have intervened!"

"Oh really?" Loki threw both his arms into the air while rolling his eyes. "So I should have stood there and watched you start a war? You're not even King and already you are making the worst name for yourself."

"You didn't have to marry him!" Thor shouted back. "You were free, Loki!"

"No," Loki lowered his voice, knowing he sounded much more menacing like this instead of shouting, "if anything, you forced my hand. _You_ gave me no choice. _You_ are the reason I have to marry an Elf I do not know."

The message seemed to have landed with Thor. His eyes grew wide and shocked. "I was trying to help you. I was trying to-"

"How, in all that's holy, would starting a war possibly help me?" Loki sighed then. "Thousands would have died, if not millions should Asgard and Alfheim go to war against each other. My freedom isn't worth that much death and destruction. I know the costs of war and you should know that. I guess this is what Odin really wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"You showed those damned Elves how much you truly care for me," Loki explained with pain in his heart, "I will go with them, live with them, but they know that if something ever happens to me, you will be on their doorstep in a matter of seconds. The same goes the other way around. If you ever threaten with war or break the peace treaty, they will harm me in return." It was such a very sad and cruel thought. Loki was being used and there was nothing he could do about it.

Thor was horrified by Loki's words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, each time trying to say something, but in the end, he stayed silent.

"It is done," Loki said, fighting back his tears, "the deal has been made. Apparently, I am leaving tonight." He could have had days before the wedding. Perhaps even a few weeks, but now Elessar wanted it all to happen tonight. Loki simply had no time to prepare himself.

"But you don't want this," Thor said, "none of us _want_ this."

Loki nodded and swallowed heavily. He couldn't stop his tears, but somehow he wasn't ashamed of showing them to Thor. Not now anyway. Did he not have reason to be angry and sad? "I guess I shouldn't say goodbye yet," he whispered, "but I feel like something is ending. Our brotherhood is ending."

"No, that will never end!"

"I won't see you much after today," Loki sighed, "I'll be on Alfheim and you'll be here. I will miss you, Thor."

"I wish I could do something."

"Promise me you won't do anything. Promise me that-"

Someone cleared his throat behind Thor and Loki had to stretch his neck to see who it was. Finwë was the last person in this universe he wanted to see right now, but the Elf was looking at him and Loki knew he wanted to talk. He also realized that tears still rolled down his cheeks and he quickly dried them with his fingers.

Thor took a step so that he stood directly before Loki while facing Finwë. Loki understood what his brother was trying to do, but there honestly was no point to it. "It's all right, Thor," he said gently, "you can give us a moment."

Thor turned around and looked into his green eyes. He looked so worried at that moment. "Are you certain?"

Loki nodded, assuring Thor. Thor waited for another second as if he expected Loki to change his mind, but eventually he walked away. Of course he shot Finwë a dark and hostile look when passing him, but Finwë was smart enough to ignore it.

"What is it?" Loki wanted to knock himself on the head for sounding so cold. He really should try harder, but all he could think of was how this Elf was ruining his life. Finwë looked directly into his eyes and Loki couldn't help but think how much he disliked those grey eyes. Would they ever stand a chance together? Loki thought back to Frigga's words and how he had promised her that he'd try. It all seemed impossible now.

"I just wanted to tell you that what you did back there was incredibly brave," Finwë said. There lay honesty in his voice, but somehow those words landed as an insult with Loki. "You single-handedly prevented a war."

"I only did what I had to do," Loki said grudgingly. In his mind, he kept replaying the events and tried to find a different way to solve the problem. However, Loki knew that marrying Finwë was the _only_ solution.

Finwë continued as if Loki hadn't spoken. "I also think that what Thor did, or tried to do, was courageous."

Now Loki was at a complete loss. He didn't know whether Finwë was being serious or not. If the Elf was telling the truth, then Loki didn't understand what was courageous about Thor's behavior. Only moments ago, Finwë and Thor had been at each other's throats and now Thor had been courageous? It made no sense and apparently, Finwë could read that thought on Loki's face.

"I don't condone what he tried to do," the Elf clarified quickly, "I would never condone a war, but I think that it shows how much he cares for you. My brothers would never try and start a war for my sake."

Again, was that an insult? Was that an insult to Thor? Did Finwë just call his brother stupid or something?

"Well," Loki decided that he no longer wanted to listen to Finwë, "I should go."

"I am trying here, Loki," Finwë said, not allowing him to walk away, "yet you're so…shielded."

"Well, forgive me," Loki said harshly, "but I really have no idea how to handle the situation. Why are you so calm and collected about it?"

"I don't know," Finwë said, taken aback by the question, "because I have accepted it I suppose."

"You've accepted it?" Loki echoed, feeling angry. He wanted to stamp his feet on the ground, yell and scream. He kept up a façade, however, and even held back his tears. "Do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

"I don't follow."

"You must think yourself unworthy and dispensable," Loki said, never taking his eyes away from Finwë's confused gaze, "you must think that you're not worth marrying someone you love. You must think that you can only be helpful to your realm if you sacrifice yourself."

"I'm not sacrificing myself," said Finwë.

"So you _do_ want to marry me."

"No, that's not what I am saying." The Elf clearly grew irritated.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to give this a try!"

Loki stared. That had not been the response he'd expected. Obviously Finwë hadn't thought he would say that either. His face turned pink and he quickly averted his eyes.

"I want to give this a try," the Elf repeated, not looking at Loki, "because neither you nor I can change our futures. If I am to live with you for the rest of my life, then I would very much like to know you. It would be hell if we hated each other."

Those words were very much true and Loki despised it.

"In a way you're lucky," for the first time since Loki had met him, he heard contempt in Finwë's voice, "Elves live for two hundred years – two hundred and fifty years if they are lucky enough – but you will live for at least another five hundred." Finally, he lifted his gaze and dared to look at Loki again. There lay sadness in those grey eyes and Loki felt a sharp ping of sorrow for him. "I'll die and you'll continue to live and you'll be free of me."

"I hadn't thought of that," Loki admitted.

"I'm not saying I'm making the bigger sacrifice here," Finwë said softly, "I'm just saying that both of us are in it for the long haul. Can we at least try to be civil?"

Before Loki realized, he found himself nodding.

"Thank you."

For the first time, Loki thought that he might not hate the Elf so much after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**AN: **Another chapter has arrived. I loved writing this, but I hope it didn't turn out too dramatic. Any and all mistakes are completely my own. Enjoy!

carbonitedoubleohneg: I do hope you'll grow to the pairing of Loki/Finwë. It's never easy to invent a new character and make people like him. Don't worry, Loki and Thor are brothers and they would never just forget about each other!  
diane: Your review was such an interesting read! It's like you picked up every small detail I put in the story. I'm so glad you understand what Loki is going through. It is like he is simply being exchanged from one fake family to another. It's really said. Thanks for the review again!  
Emuerz: It is a sad event for Loki and I really wanted to stress the fact that Thor is willing to do anything for his brother in this story. I'm glad you like that. Don't worry, Loki and Thor will still interact and such. Much is still to happen! Thanks for the review

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Five**

Loki held out his hand, the palm facing upwards. He wished he could breathe, he wished he could squeeze his eyes shut and open them again, only to find himself lying in his bed. Perhaps, if he wished for it really hard, he could undo all of it. He could turn back time and change a few details of his life. Perhaps if he had made different decisions, he wouldn't be standing here.

A warm hand moved on top of his and Loki was thrown back into reality. He was standing before an Elder of Asgard. Before him stood Finwë with a pale face and wide eyes. It seemed the Elf couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening either. Loki couldn't help but look at their touching hands. The elder placed a soft red ribbon around their wrists, binding them together.

"Do you swear to uphold these sacred vows of holy matrimony?" The Elder asked.

Loki hadn't even been listening, but he had been to enough weddings to know what had just been said. They were the basic rules of marriage; promises of love, comfort and honor. They promised to stay together for the better or worse, for richer or poorer, this in sickness and in health. They promised to be faithful for as long as they would live.

It was all very intimidating.

"I do," Finwë spoke first when he noticed Loki couldn't speak.

The Elder looked at Loki who could only stare at Finwë. He should really say something, protest, say he's sorry and then run away. He turned his head to the small crowd standing behind him. Odin and Frigga stood closest, their hands intertwined with loving yet sad gazes fixed on him. Thor stood a bit further away, his eyes clearly steaming with anger. Sif and the Warriors Three were present as well, as were some other important Æsir. Elessar was present and stood at Finwë's side, together with the Elves that had first accompanied Finwë to this realm and the Elves that had come with the King.

All of them were staring at him.

Before Loki truly understood what he said, he had spoken the words softly. "I do." There was no turning back now. They were married; they were stuck together for the rest of their lives. At least for the rest of Finwë's life. Was it evil to hope that the Elf would die sooner rather than later?

"Then you are united for now, for tomorrow and every other day for as long as you both shall live."

Normally, people would cheer at this point. The happy couple would share a long and passionate kiss and a feast would be held in their honor. Tonight, however, everyone stayed completely and almost awkwardly silent. Loki pulled back his hand and the red ribbon fell to the floor. For a long moment, Loki looked directly into Finwë's grey eyes and then he turned away from him.

No one said anything as Loki left – perhaps fled is a better word - the room and no one tried to stop him.

~ o ~

Two hours later, Loki found himself standing on the bridge. This time, only the most important people to Loki were present. He was glad of that. He truly didn't want a bunch of Elders witnessing his departure. They cared nothing for him and Loki did not want to see their fake tears or hear their fake condolences and well-wishes. Odin and Frigga were there, their hands still together as they looked at their adoptive son.

"I shall miss you," Frigga said when Loki went to stand before her. She let go of her husband and embraced the boy she loved as her son. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you made the right decision. I am proud, Loki, and never forget that this is your home."

"I will miss you, too, mother," Loki sighed. He didn't want to let go of her. Leaving his mother behind was more difficult that he had anticipated. He found himself lucky that Frigga loved him like she did. She had been his mother his entire life, no matter what people said.

Odin was next. For a moment, Loki doubted the King of Asgard would hug him, but the broad man seemed to succumb to emotion and placed his arms around Loki's thin figure. "You are precisely the man I knew you would be," he said. He let go of his son and looked into his eyes. "I am proud to call you my son. Never forget that we are your family."

Loki wished he could smile and thank him, but the words oddly pained him. Had Odin not taken him from Jotunheim when he was a baby, then Loki wouldn't find himself in this situation. He didn't know where he would be in life, but it wouldn't be _here_. He definitely wouldn't be standing on the rainbow bridge, saying goodbye to his loved ones as he left for a new life.

"I will miss you," he said to his father.

Then came the encounter Loki had dreaded the most. Thor looked at him with sad puppy eyes and a pained expression on his face. There almost lay tears in those blue eyes, but Thor was never one to show so much emotion in the presence of his enemies. That's what the Elves were to Thor now; his enemies. They had ruined everything and Loki wished he could tell Thor different.

"This is it," he told his older brother.

Thor's voice was oddly soft and trembled. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"It's part of the deal," Loki said. Had things been different, Finwë might have moved to Asgard instead. Loki didn't know if that would have been better, but he assumed it was best not to dwell on such thoughts.

This time, Thor's voice was louder. He definitely wanted everyone on the bridge to hear. "The deal sucks."

A smile curved Loki's lips upwards, if only faintly. "I can't disagree with you there. Don't worry too much about me. I can take care-"

"I know you can take care of yourself, brother," Thor said quickly, "but where you are going…"

Loki wasn't sure what Thor wanted to say exactly. It wasn't like he was moving to a wasteland. "I hear the weather is actually better there."

"Are you joking?" Thor seemed astonished by Loki's words. "Are you joking right now?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to be seen crying." Loki inhaled and steadied himself when he felt that tears threatened to invade his eyes. He hated goodbyes and hated those Elves. Could he not push them from this bridge and call it an accident? He sighed and shook those thoughts away. They were pointless and only tortured him more.

"I will miss you, Loki. If anything happens, _anything at all_, then you let me know." Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder that felt heavy. "Promise me you'll let me know, brother."

"Of course," he said, "the same goes for you."

The movement was brusque, but Loki had expected it. Thor pulled him close and embraced him tightly. If he used a bit more force, he threatened to break Loki's ribs and crush his heart. Loki did not mind at all. For all he knew, this could be the last time he saw his brother in a very, very long time.

"It's time," Finwë said softly.

Loki and Thor broke apart. They smiled at one another. Then Thor stepped forward and addressed Finwë personally. As usual, there lay hostility in his voice, but it was made undone by the sorrow and pain he felt for his brother. "If as much as a hair is harmed on my brother's head, I will hold you responsible. Do you understand?"

Finwë wasn't shocked by the words. He didn't even feel threatens. He simply nodded once and said, "I understand."

"Good bye, Thor," Loki whispered, "you'll hear from me."

"I will see you soon, brother," Thor did the one thing Loki had not expected. He allowed a tear to escape his eye. "Good bye."

~ o ~

The journey to Alfheim lasted seconds and when Loki felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost leave his body, he barely dared to look around. He feared that he might actually like what he saw, but at the same time, he knew he would hate it anyway. Loki was confused. _Very_ confused, but who could blame him? He had just gotten married and left behind his family.

He wanted wine, a good book and a bed. He wanted to never leave that bed again. Only… A dreadful thought invaded Loki's mind. He had to share a bed with Finwë now. He hoped the Elf wasn't expecting anything this evening. The thought alone made him nauseous.

"Here we are," Finwë said gently. It seemed he didn't really want to disturb Loki's thoughts. "It's not as magnificent as Asgard, but it has its own beauty."

Loki felt compelled to look around. Finwë had not been lying. They were currently standing before a large city that was not golden like the city of Asgard, but it looked…ancient and full of secrets. Houses were made out of wood and stone, yet they appeared grand and strong. The roads were also made of stone and all seemed to lead to the palace that stood high on a mountain. The mountain itself was covered with trees and it looked…fairytale-like.

"It looks…" Loki couldn't find the right word, "extraordinary."

They began to walk towards the palace that somehow looked different than all the other houses and buildings. It looked richer, more beautiful, but also newer. Loki hadn't noticed before, but he and Finwë were almost alone on the road. It seemed the other Elves had gotten on their horses to ride back. A servant Elf had stayed with them and held onto the reins of two black stallions. The young Elf, blond with blue eyes, made sure he kept a distance.

Loki knew what Finwë was trying to do and he wished he could be grateful. The Elf-Prince was trying to ease the transition from Asgard to Alfheim, but Loki only wanted to rip the ban-aide from his wound. It was quicker and less painful. Then another thought came to him; perhaps Finwë was simply trying to show him his world. He was proud of Alfheim and Loki couldn't blame him for that.

"Is this where you grew up?"

"Yes, it has always been my home," Finwë explained. He motioned for the servant to come closer and took over the reins. "Let's ride to the palace. I'm sure the rest of my family wants to meet you."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but he found his throat dry.

Finwë smiled warmly. "Are you nervous about meeting them?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes."

"Don't be," Finwë assured him, "they're really nice."

Loki couldn't stop himself from making a sharp comment. "As opposed to my family?"

Finwë averted his eyes, swallowed heavily and then quickly mounted his stallion. "I didn't mean offense."

Following Finwë's example, Loki got onto the back of his horse as well. It was a beautiful beast, a larger version of the horses they had on Asgard. Loki wondered what other small differences this world held for him. "I suppose you're right," he said as he kicked his boots in the horse's sides, "Thor was a bully to you."

"Celegorm might be…" Finwë hesitated and moved his horse towards Loki's so that they rode next to each other, "distant at first. He doesn't like the Æsir like Thor doesn't like the Elves. My oldest brother also doesn't like Odin's family in general. He fought against our marriage much like your brother did."

Loki chuckled. "At least he didn't try to start a war over it."

"No," Finwë smiled, "Celegorm fought in some of the battles between Asgard and Alfheim. He knows the horrors of war, the desolations. That's why he accepted our marriage in the end. He understood its importance and its benefits."

"But that doesn't mean he has to like me."

"Maglor, my second oldest brother, will be much friendlier," Finwë announced cheerfully. Loki could tell that Finwë and Maglor were much closer. "He's always been the easiest brother. I think you will like him as well."

They reached the gates of the palace which instantly swung open to let the two riders in. Loki knew that as soon as those gates closed behind him, he would feel trapped here. When he heard the loud bang of a lock sliding into place, he felt a claw tighten around his heart. He had arrived at his new home.

His new prison.

"All right," Loki said, hearing the slight tremble of his voice, "throw me before the wolves."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters

**AN:** I'm back with a new chapter. It wasn't easy introducing new characters, but I do hope I pulled it off. Let me know what you think of the Royal Elf-family

**BlackStarChan**: Thanks for the review! Believe me, Loki doesn't want to be polite to the Elf, but he doesn't really have a choice now… The situation is very complicated for our favorite character right now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
**Emuerz**: I'm glad the goodbyes were heartwarming. I especially wanted Thor's to be sad since he was losing the most. And if you're wondering about Finwë's brothers, then this chapter will give you answers. Thanks for reviewing!  
**carbonitedoubleohneg**: I am glad that you're starting to like Loki/Finwë. If you think about it, Finwë isn't such a bad guy. We'll see them interact more this chapter and in future chapters. You'll have to wait and see if it all works out! Thanks for you review!

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Six**

That evening, a feast was held in celebration of Loki's arrival and the peace-treaty. To Loki, it didn't really feel like a feast. There was food, wine (thank god for the wine!) and music. It had all started rather awkwardly with Elessar officially introducing him as Finwë's husband and the eyes of everyone in the dining hall had fallen on him. Loki did not have stage-fright, but at that moment he felt like an ugly monkey in the zoo.

"Come sit with me," Finwë had said, saving him from other humiliations. Loki had quickly darted to his side and not spoken a word. It seemed the other guests were afraid to come and speak with him, but Loki liked it that way. He was not in the mood for unpleasant conversations or stupid questions.

Several servants made sure that the cups remained filled with wine, ale or another alcoholic beverage and all kinds of food was supplied from the kitchen. There was familiar food like bread, grapes, cheese and some sorts of meat. There was also food that Loki had never before seen nor tasted. At first sight, it looked like pudding. Only it was a bright yellow and it tasted of potatoes and peas. Finwë explained to him that it was mashed cornberries. It was a fruit that could only be found in the woods of Alfheim.

Loki decided he didn't like the cornberries so he focused on the normal food. An hour or more passed before someone spoke to him and Loki had to suppress rolling his eyes in annoyance. He really had hoped to end the evening without the annoyance of conversation. Finwë had left his side and Loki wished he could go to him.

"I haven't properly greeted you yet." The Elf who had spoken took Finwë's empty seat next to Loki. He had blonde hair, much like Finwë, but his eyes were incredibly dark. He had a round face and full lips and when he smiled, he revealed a row of perfect white teeth. He looked nothing like Finwë, only he did. It was utterly strange. "I am Maglor," the Elf introduced himself, "and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I am Loki, but you already knew that." A servant passed him and filled his cup with wine again. Loki didn't know how much he'd had already, but it definitely wasn't enough yet. "Finwë spoke of you. He said you would be kind."

"That is a compliment he would never tell me," Maglor smiled devilishly. He appeared to be a gentle, good-humored and good-natured Elf. For some reason, Loki liked him. "He is my youngest brother and we get along very well, but there will always be brotherly rivalry."

"I know what you speak of," Loki allowed himself to indulge in the conversation, "I have a brother as well."

"One who is willing to do much for you I hear," Maglor didn't say the words with an edge to them. He sounded strangely amused. "When I heard of what happened on Asgard, I thought we were in for the worst. Luckily, you prevented the war all by yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of hero," Loki sighed.

"In some ways you are," Maglor took a sip from his cup of ale, "but you do look like the kind of person that won't believe that. I know it must be hard for you to come here, to settle down with a man you've just met."

"Your brother seems very nice."

"I am not going to glorify my little brother," Maglor countered, "he has his flaws, like every other Elf on this planet has. Getting to know each other will take time, but I have confidence that this will work in the end. Finwë is a good man and I can tell you are, too."

A young girl suddenly popped up between them, a large smile on her little face. She couldn't be much older than three. Maglor swept her off her feet and set her down on his knee. Loki could see the girl better now. She had blue eyes and long silver hair. Her face was sharp and pointed like a small mouse. She resembled someone Loki had seen before, but he couldn't recall.

"Loki, meet Elanes," Maglor said, "Elanes, say hi to the nice man."

The girl had a tiny voice. "Hi."

"I know you," Loki said, smiling as he addressed the girl, "you are Celegorm's girl."

Elanes nodded fervently. "Papa told me I could stay up longer tonight because we are celebrating." Loki was astonished that she could talk so well for her young age. The girl turned her head so she looked at Maglor. "But mama wants me to go to bed now. Can't you tell her that I want to stay, uncle?"

Maglor laughed loudly. "You know your mother, Elanes, she only thinks of what is best for you."

"But please!"

Loki couldn't help but smile when looking at the girl. She seemed so innocent and friendly.

"I will try," Maglor promised, "but do you know who we are celebrating tonight?" Elanes shook her head, her silver hair falling unruly around her face. "We're celebrating him-" Maglor pointed at Loki, "Loki will live with us in the palace."

"Really?" Elanes' eyes widened as if she had just heard the biggest secret in the universe. "But you don't look like us. You have weird ears."

"That's because I am not an Elf," Loki explained. He noticed that Elane's eyes still managed to grow bigger. "I will live with your uncle Finwë now."

Elanes clapped her little hands together. "Then you can stay for all the feasts!" She sounded exited and Loki knew she was the only person in this room that genuinely enjoyed the idea of him staying. "They are tremendous fun!"

"Elanes!" A new figure appeared and Loki couldn't help but be astonished by how much Elanes looked like her father. Celegorm had the same silver hair and blue eyes. Where Elanes looked at Loki with admiration in her eyes, Celegorm looked at him as he had just seen a troll. "Off to bed you go."

Elanes looked at Maglor for a moment. "Listen to your father, little one," Maglor said warmly. Elanes jumped from his knee and hurried towards the door where her mother was waiting for her.

"You must be Celegorm," Loki said politely. He remembered Finwë's words about his eldest brother. Celegorm wouldn't treat him kindly at first, but Loki had to at least try and be respectful. He was on their turf after all and Celegorm would one day be King after Elessar.

"And you Loki," Celegorm said. He didn't sound hostile or friendly. In fact, there hardly lay any emotion in his voice. "I am sorry if my daughter disturbed you. I shall tell her not to trouble you again."

Loki knew Celegorm wanted something else. The Elf simply didn't like Elanes talking to him, but Loki cared not. If Celegorm didn't like him, then Loki didn't have to bother about him either. "You have a lovely daughter," he said, only speaking the truth, "she could never trouble me."

"Anyway," Maglor said, sensing the high tensions between his brother and Loki, "I actually came here because I wanted to introduce you to my wife Alessa." Maglor waved towards a lovely looking Elf.

By the time Loki looked from Alessa back to Celegorm, he found that the eldest brother had already retreated. He now stood somewhere near the king and Loki's eyes sought for Finwë. He found his husband – he truly despised that word – talking to a bunch of other Elves at the other side of the room and Loki wished for him to just disappear. Without Finwë, Loki would have no reason to stay in Alfheim.

Sadly, that would never be true.

"Hello Loki," Alessa said.

Loki focused his attention back to Maglor and his wife. He smiled politely and could only think that this would be a very long evening indeed.

~ o ~

Finally, the evening had come to an end and Loki was dead on his feet. He had talked to Maglor and his wife for at least another hour and then he had met many other friendly Elves. He couldn't really remember any names, but he supposed he had enough time for that.

Together with Finwë, he entered their newly shared bedroom and Loki allowed his gaze to wander around. It was a spacious room with an adjourning bathroom and a large balcony. It gave a marvelous view over the city, but Loki felt too tired to enjoy it.

"Are you as exhausted as I am?" Finwë asked.

"Probably," Loki answered. He still felt awkward around Finwë for some reason. Perhaps it was because so much was expected of him then, but he could tell that Finwë was still adjusting as well. "I think I enjoyed myself this evening. You have a lovely family." _Except for Celegorm_, he added in his mind.

"It's a shame you can't meet my mother," Finwë said. He moved towards the bed and began pulling back the covers. Loki could only stand there and watch, not knowing what would happen next. Finwë didn't notice his sudden tension, but kept on talking. "She would have liked you instantly."

"Your brother Maglor told me about her," Loki recalled, "she sounded lovely. I am sorry she had to die so young."

Finwë looked up and smiled sadly. "She wasn't that young, she lived a full life."

"Her name was Valaina, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Finwë sighed as he remembered his mother, "she actually reminds me of your mother. Frigga was ever so warm to me during my stay on Asgard."

"She's not my mother." Loki didn't know why he said that. It was the truth since Frigga hadn't given birth to him, but he did regard her as his mother. Perhaps he felt a bit angry that she hadn't stood up for him like Thor had.

"I thought you two were close." Finwë began removing his shoes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Loki still couldn't move closer. "We are," he explained, "but sometimes I like to remind myself that she is not my mother." He wanted to move the conversation away from Frigga. The last thing he wanted was his mind to be occupied by thoughts of Asgard. Not that he could ever _not_ think about his home. "I hear your mother died by illness. My real mother died of sickness as well. It's the tale no one ever tells."

"You can tell me if you want," Finwë suggested. He looked over his shoulder and only noticed now how far Loki stood from him. He didn't seem surprised or shocked. In fact, he ignored it all together.

"I don't want to tell you," Loki said, "not tonight. Like I said, I feel tired."

"Then come to bed," Finwë said softly. He knew how sensitive the situation had become. "Don't worry, I'll stay on my side."

Loki believed him.

~ o ~

The next morning, Loki woke up with a faint throbbing at the back of his skull. He hadn't slept well, but what else had he expected. He was pleased to find that Finwë had kept his promise. The Elf lay on his side of the bed and Loki found himself staring at him. It was an unusual sight for him and he figured he might as well get used to it.

As carefully as possible, he snuck away from underneath the covers and headed for the bathroom. He cleaned himself and found fresh clothes waiting for him near the sink. Apparently, servants had prepared everything rather well last night. Loki got dressed and was relieved that the clothes were actually comfortable. They were made of linen and they felt incredibly soft against his skin.

When he exited the bathroom, he found Finwë sitting up in the bed. He didn't smile when he saw Loki. In fact, he looked really pale with dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Good morning," Finwë said with a gruff voice.

"Good morning," Loki replied, "you don't look very well."

"I know," Finwë grunted, "I hereby renounce alcohol."

Loki laughed, but only very softly since there was still that faint throbbing in the back of his head. It appeared Finwë couldn't stand his liquor. Loki had never been a big drinker before, but the last few days he had trained himself well. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

Loki went back into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. He went to give it to Finwë and couldn't help but stare at him.

"What is it?" The Elf asked.

"We survived our first night," Loki said with a light voice, "I suppose that's something."

"I suppose it is." Finwë drank empty the glass and pushed the covers of the bed away from his body. "I'll get cleaned and then we can go get breakfast"

"Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I bring a new chapter! This one is shorter than usual, but I actually believe more happened this time… Anyway, for anyone wondering whether we'll see more of Thor and Asgard: no worries, they'll actually feature in the next chapter!**

**carbonitedoubleohneg****: I'm glad you're looking forward to the story of Loki's real mother. Things with Celegorm will heat up, but how and why is something you'll have to find out later. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Toxic Hathor****: I'm glad you like the Elf-names. I used the Elvish Name Generator and turned names of friends and family into Elvish names. I never actually thought those names came from the Tolkien-universe. Thanks for letting me know! Thank you so much for your review. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story **

**Emuerz****: I'm glad you find Finwë's family interesting. It's never easy to introduce a new character, let alone a new family. You'll see Loki and Finwë interact more and develop their relationship. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for you feedback!**

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Seven**

Three whole days had passed and for the first time Loki actually hid himself away in his room. He was beginning to settle into his new surroundings. He hadn't completely accepted his new fate, fighting it now and again made Loki feel better, but today was just a crap day!

Finwë had a council meeting. He was a prince of Alfheim after all and he had duties to perform. Loki almost considered it luck. He felt like absolutely awful today. Awful! He did not want Finwë to see him like this. Loki felt like he could barely breathe and his head pounded viciously. Even though he had two thick blankets covering him, he still felt cold. It was sometime around noon, but Loki felt like throwing up if he even thought about eating.

The doors of the room opened and for a moment, Loki thought it was a servant who had entered. He was wrong.

"Here you are!" Finwë said, walking into the dimly lit room. Loki wished he wouldn't use such a strong voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Loki pulled the covers higher up to his chin. He heard Finwë approach, but he kept his eyes closed.

"My goodness," Finwë breathed, "you look awful."

"I feel awful," Loki admitted. He wanted to disappear into the bed, fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. His head hurt too much to allow any sleep, however, and Loki couldn't stand any movement. Because he had his eyes closed, he hadn't expected a hand on his cheek. He barely restrained himself from jerking away, but his eyes did open hastily.

"You're burning up," Finwë said worriedly. He kneeled beside the bed and gently stroked aside some of Loki's sticky hair. "Let me help you."

"Thank you," was all that Loki could say. His eyes fell shut again even though he didn't want them to. Even though they had slept in the same bed these last few nights, Loki felt like the Elf had never been so close to him before.

"I'll get a healer," the Elf said softly, his hand still stroking Loki's cheek, "I'll be back in five minutes."

Finwë got up again and hurried from the room. The first thing Loki missed was his gentle and cool touch on his cheek. It had actually soothed him. Now he was alone again and even though the silence was welcoming, he wished Finwë had stayed by his side. Loki hated being sick and he hated that he now depended on Finwë more than ever.

But he truly had no other choice.

~ o ~

When Loki woke the next morning, he found that his head hurt less. He remembered very little from the previous day. He remembered a healer coming to him and examining him, but he couldn't recall what he had said. He remembered Finwë hovering by his side the entire time, but other than that Loki only remembered darkness.

He swallowed heavily, but found his throat uncomfortably dry. He looked aside and saw that a glass with water stood on the night stand. He reached out for it, but groaned when every muscle in his body screamed at him. The pain quickly subsided and turned into an overall ache.

"You're awake!" Finwë had apparently been sleeping in a wooden chair on the other side of the bed. His voice was thick and sleepy and his eyes were barely open. "Thank God you're awake!"

"Please," Loki said, dropping his head back onto the pillow, "keep your voice down." His head was pounding still.

"Sorry," Finwë whispered. He straightened his back and bit down on his teeth as his muscles protested. "You look better though."

"I feel better," Loki said. He reached for the glass of water again and felt grateful that he managed to take it this time. The water was warm, but Loki didn't mind. He drank it all. "But my head is still pounding and every muscle is aching."

"The healer said you might feel that way," Finwë said. When Loki frowned, he smiled. "You don't remember much from his visit, do you?"

"Yesterday is kind of a blur."

"Yesterday?" Finwë instantly lowered his voice when Loki cringed back. "You have been sleeping for three days." Loki was visibly shocked. "Don't worry, you should be back on your feet by tomorrow. You caught something. The healer said it's a mere cold to us, but since you are actually Jotun, you reacted very differently."

"Did you sit by my side the entire time?" Loki didn't know where he got that idea. Perhaps it was the way Finwë looked as bad as he did. Or maybe because he looked so incredibly worried? Loki found it endearing.

The question didn't take Finwë off guard. "Yes, where else would I go?"

"The palace is big enough." Loki moved to sit more up straight. The pounding in his head was improving, if only slightly, but at least he was able to have a decent conversation. "I'm sure you could have found another bed around here."

"I don't think you understood me," Finwë said, slightly confused now, "I wanted to stay by your side." He placed a book onto the night stand, one that Loki hadn't noticed before.

Then he noticed that he knew that book. "Is that my book?"

"Ah, yes." Finwë rested his gaze on the cover of the book. Then he quickly looked at Loki as if he had been caught doing something dreadful. "I hope you don't mind me reading it. I couldn't sleep last night and this was the only book around."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," Finwë smiled, "I quite like the tale."

Loki had been hoping for that answer. "It's actually a Midgardian book. Thor gave it to me after he had visited the realm. It's one of my favorite stories."

"I didn't know it was a gift," Finwë kept switching his gaze between the book and Loki, "if you don't like me touching your stuff-"

"I don't mind at all," Loki quickly said, "I'm just glad that you liked the book. The author has written many others. I'm sure you would like those stories as well. He's rather famous on Midgard."

"I've never heard of this man." Finwë took the book and flipped it over. "I'm afraid I don't have any books by… Tolkien."

"Then we'll get mine," Loki said enthusiastically.

"I like that idea," Finwë said with a broad smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy such a good hearted Loki. "We'll arrange a visit to Asgard as soon as you feel better again. In the meantime, you should rest some more. By tomorrow, you'll feel good again."

"Thank you, Finwë," Loki said sincerely, "for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem."

"Just don't sleep on that chair again," Loki felt his back ache by simply thinking of sleeping on the wood, "it looks ridiculous and very uncomfortable." He laughed, but quickly cringed back and his head threatened to explode. "I shouldn't do that. My head…"

"Sleep," Finwë said, walking towards Loki and pulling the covers over his body, "I'll be here when you wake."

"I know."

~ o ~

When Loki woke the next morning, he felt incredibly good. He figured he felt like any other morning, but after being sick, it was always good to wake without a head ache, body ache or nauseous feeling. He rolled onto his back and found Finwë lying next to him. The Elf looked peaceful and Loki didn't want to wake him. However, when he tried to push away the covers of the bed, he felt Finwë stir to life beside him.

"Good morning," Loki greeted him.

Finwë opened his eyes, waited a second and then smiled. "You look well."

"I feel well," Loki confirmed, "I am hungry as a matter of fact."

Finwë sat up. "Then we'll have to get you breakfast. You need food to strengthen yourself again."

Loki followed Finwë's example and sat up. The simple movement made him tired. "I do feel a bit weak."

"Elanes will be thrilled to see you again," Finwë said, "she was here last night. She has been very worried about you. It appears you made quite the impression on the little girl."

"She is lovely." Loki had only met the young princess once, but he remembered her enthusiasm. For some reason, Loki had always been good with kids. Perhaps it was because they were so brutally honest. Loki liked that.

"She's the sweetheart of the family," Finwë said, only confirming what Loki had already guessed, "but everyone has been worried for you. None have been as worried as I was, though."

"Really?"

"Really," Finwë echoed, "don't get sick again."

"You surprise me," Loki said honestly, "I didn't think you were such a kind and caring man." He didn't think Finwë would have been worried for the man that ruined his life.

"Is that a good or a bad surprise?" Finwë asked.

It hadn't been the response Loki had expected. There lay something deep in Finwë's voice. Something hidden, yet clear and close to the surface. It took him a moment to realize what it was, but then Loki wanted to hit himself on the head. It was so incredibly obvious. Finwë's voice revealed affection. "It's a good one," Loki said after a short silence.

Loki leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Finwë's thin lips. The Elf was taken aback at first, but then he melted into the kiss as well. It didn't last longer than a few seconds and when Loki pulled back, he found his husband grinning profoundly.

"Now how about that breakfast?"

**AN: So… do you like where Loki and Finwë's relationship is going?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I come with another chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, but it has been a busy week. Please enjoy the new chapter. It wasn't easy writing it, but I am finally happy with it. **

**Emuerz****: I'm glad you're liking Finwë more and more. It's not easy keeping everyone ic in a au-story, but I do my best. Feel free to let me know if certain acts or sentences are just too ooc for a character. Thanks for your review!**

**AmatistaLila****: Everyone should like Tolkien, but I must admit I have never read the entire trilogy. I'm glad you like the couple Loki/Finwë. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for you review!**

**Nichi****: Thank you for your review. I haven't understood it all since google translate isn't always accurate (it kept saying 'lemon' at a certain point :p), but I am thrilled that you love the pairing of Finwë and Loki. Please enjoy the new chapter and thanks for your review!**

**carbonitedoubleohneg****: I'm glad you're liking the feedback to your review **** I'm not sure I always make sense, though. Don't worry about Loki, he's all better in this chapter. Thanks for you review and enjoy chapter 8!**

**Fra****: Don't worry; our favorite God of Thunder appears in this chapter! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest****: I'm glad you're liking my story and I can only hope that you'll like the new chapter. Thanks for your review!**

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Eight**

The feast had been in honor of Maglor's birthday, but Loki had not been prepared for…well for _this_. He had attended dinners before, but it seemed that tonight all bets were off. Elves were drinking, eating, singing and dancing. Loki couldn't help think he was glad Elanes – the three year old daughter of Celegorm – wasn't here to witness this. At first, Loki was careful about what he ate and drank, but as the evening progressed, he found himself drinking one cup of wine after another.

He hadn't meant to get drunk, but it seemed the Elves' wine was much more powerful than Asgard's wine. He had looked forward to this feast ever since he had been ill for a few days. He needed a night where he could keep his mind occupied and Loki had to admit: he had been extremely curious to the way Elves threw parties. Loki had been very curious to experience it himself.

It did not disappoint. At one point, Finwë had set of fireworks and Loki thought it had announced the end, but in fact it was only just the beginning. More food and alcohol came from the kitchen at a regular pace and Loki was reminded of the way Asgard threw feasts. It was all very exuberant, only it missed the booming voice of Thor telling wild stories that were probably only half true.

Then suddenly…he was dancing – _dancing_! – with Maglor's wife Alessa. He couldn't remember getting up from his chair, but he decided not to think too much about it. He had to admit: he was having fun. Every time he heard himself laugh, he remembered once thinking he would never laugh again. Coming to Alfheim had been difficult, but he was growing to like the royal family. Things with Finwë were going well, especially since that kiss. They had not done anything else since, but Loki could sometimes feel Finwë's gaze on him.

Like now.

He turned his head as he spun Alessa around and found Finwë's grey eyes looking at him. Loki smiled, feeling his cheeks turn red. He really should stop drinking that wine. Finwë, who had been previously dancing with Celegorm's wife Luthièn, pardoned himself and walked towards him. Before Loki knew what was happening, he found himself dancing with his husband.

Loki enjoyed the way their relationship was evolving. It was happening at a steady pace, but still very cautious. Things weren't going too quickly to Loki's idea. They only knew each other for a few weeks after all and Loki was glad they had time to get to know each other.

The night went on and hours passed before Elves finally began to go home. Since it was Maglor's feast, it was customary for the Royal family to stay last so Loki and Finwë only left for bed just before dawn. That also meant they had consumed far too much wine for their own good. When they dinally did make it to the last hallway, they felt tired, yet they couldn't stop.

"What happened then?" Finwë asked, his joy-filled voice echoing. He was clearly as drunk as Loki was.

"I told him he was an idiot," Loki laughed, "but his friends were there – I think, my mind is a bit foggy – but Thor always wants to show off when Sif and the Warriors Three are with us. He needs to proof his bravery at all times."

"So he agitated the beast?"

"Yes," Loki continued with his tale, "and you should have seen it! We all knew he was screwed at that moment, but Thor faced it head on, but only for about five seconds. Then he ran with his tale between his legs. He was mortified and I don't think he ever dared fighting a Bilchsteim again."

"I'll be sure to mention this to your brother when I see him again."

They both burst into laughter, only to end up groaning when their heads protested at the loud noises and brusque movements. Loki could hear his stomach growling. Finwë reached for his stomach as well. They could not stop laughing, however.

"Ow," Loki said, feeling both his head and belly protest.

"Next time, I am not drinking the wine," Finwë proclaimed.

"I am pretty sure you have already made such a vow before," Loki laughed.

They stepped inside and both dropped down on their bed. They both needed a moment for the world to stop spinning around them. "I had a nice time," Finwë slurred, closing his eyes for a second, "my brother sure knows how to throw a party."

"I don't suppose every party is like that," Loki said, feeling his stomach growl angrily at him again. There was too much alcohol in it and not enough food. "But I too enjoyed myself."

Finwë turned his head so he could look at Loki.

There was a dead beat while the tension in the air peaked. Loki looked directly into Finwë's grey eyes. He thought they were beautiful and apparently, Finwë had been thinking something along the same line. Suddenly their lips were crushing each other and their hands were _everywhere_. Loki wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he liked it and he knew Finwë liked it too. Clothes were quickly gone and Loki allowed it to happen.

~ o ~

When Loki awoke the next morning, he felt his head was about to explode. He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. The silk sheet fell away from his body and Loki noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. His mind was filled with a thick fog he Loki tried to remember what had happened last night.

The first thing he recalled was drinking a lot of wine. Then he remembered dancing and laughing. His mind then showed him the mental image of him and Finwë walking to their bedroom while talking and sharing old memories and then it hit him. His head snapped aside where he found Finwë snoring softly on the other side of the bed. He was not wearing any clothes either and Loki wasn't sure what to think.

He remembered what had happened – he remembered every little detail – but he wasn't sure what to think of it. At the moment, he had definitely enjoyed it – after all, he was an adult man and he had to admit that the sex had been a bit clumsy, but still great - but now he started to have regrets. First of all, clumsy and drunk sex was not what he had expected their first time to be.

He stepped out of the bed and found his clothes scattered on the ground. He collected them and without glancing back at Finwë, he disappeared into the bathroom. A nice long bath was what he needed right now. It would clear his head and help him think.

Events had spun out of control last night and he wished he could have used his head more. He had liked the pace in which their relationship had been evolving, but now that had been shattered. He should have said 'no', but then again he had wanted it. Loki was confused. _Very_ confused.

~ o ~

The next few days were awkward for Finwë and Loki. There was a strain on their relationship. Talking had become difficult again, as was being around each other. Loki now tried to avoid meeting Finwë as much as possible and the Elf acted the same way. It had taken them long to get along and sleeping together had ruined it. They felt awkward – partially because Loki remembered everything and Finwë only parts. So they met at breakfast and dinner, but for the rest of the day Finwë attended council meetings and Loki stayed in his room. When they went to sleep, they exchanged a rather awkward 'goodnight' and nothing else.

After a few days, Loki was sure of it: drunken sex was never good.

The only thing he had to look forward to was a planned trip to Asgard. It couldn't come soon enough.

~ o ~

Loki and Finwë arrived by Bifrost at the pre-arranged time. Heimdall, who was getting his sword out of the machine - greeted them coldly, but politely. The gatekeeper had never been too fond of Loki, but Loki was used to that.

Thor was present as well and that was what mattered. The Prince of Asgard stepped forward and embraced his brother tightly. The hug lasted almost an entire minute, but neither seemed to mind. It brought back a flood of memories and Loki simply allowed himself to enjoy the embrace. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed Thor. When they finally let go of each other, they smiled.

"It is good to see you, Loki," Thor said, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It is good to be back."

Finwë – who stood forgotten next to Heimdall - stepped forward until he stood about three feet behind Loki. Thor only noticed the Elf now, but he reacted pleasantly surprised. Loki had wished for this. The last thing he wanted was Thor to act childish and be an absolute dick to Finwë. This (short) trip was to be fun and relaxing. Loki was in no mood to be negotiating a truce between both men. He had too many troubles for that.

Actually, he just had the one.

"Hello, Finwë," Thor said to the Elf. Immediately, he focused back on his brother. "Let us get inside the palace. There is much we have to talk about!"

When they arrived at Loki's chambers to pick up more books from his private library, Loki noticed that Thor kept frowning when looking at the Elf. Somehow, Loki didn't like the way Thor was looking at him and he decided that he had to pick a good subject for conversation. He didn't want Thor to notice the awkwardness between Finwë and him.

"So how are things in Asgard?" Loki asked while picking out his favorite books. Finwë stood silently near the exit of the room while Thor was leaning casually against a pillar. "I hope it hasn't fallen into disarray since my absence."

Thor smiled amiably. "Things are going well, but I must admit that much has changed since you have left. I have been attending many council meetings and honestly, I hadn't known politics were so boring."

"Ha," Loki snorted at Thor's comment. He then continued to search for his copy of a Shakespearean tale. "I could have told you that a few years ago, but when politics are played well and with intelligent men, it can be interesting." He was painfully reminded of his own arranged marriage. That was another example of politics played well. In the end, it was all about strategy.

The door to the private library suddenly opened and Frigga stormed in. Without any hesitation in her movements, she hurried towards Loki and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You should have warned me you had arrived," she reprimanded him, "I would have waited for you on the bridge."

It was Thor who replied. "I am sorry, mother, it was I who failed to inform you."

"You look thin, love," Frigga said as she stroked Loki's cheek.

"I am perfectly healthy." He decided not to tell her about his sickness a few weeks ago. That would only worry her.

"Oh, I have missed you." Frigga embraced him tightly again. "Surely you are staying for dinner. You can spend a few nights here. I have much to tell you and I want to hear all about your past few weeks in Alfheim."

"I would love to tell you all about it," Loki answered truthfully, "and I would love to stay here for a few days." He exchanged a quick glance with Finwë who said nothing. In fact, he appeared almost absent. Loki could see that the Elf was elsewhere with his thoughts. "Finwë?" He waited until his grey eyes connected with his. "I am going to stay a few days, I understand if you rather return to Alfheim."

Finwë straightened his back and swallowed heavily. Loki knew the Elf well enough to understand that he was thinking about the consequences and implications of his next answer. "I would love to stay as well," Finwë finally said, "there are many things I wish to learn about this realm. And this is your home. It would be disrespectful of me to refuse to stay here."

The answer was too diplomatic. It revealed a distance between him and Loki. Both Frigga and Thor were oblivious to it.

Frigga finally let go of Loki. "Excellent. Odin will be very pleased." She shifted her gaze between Loki and Thor and ended with her kind brown eyes on the Elf. "I'm sure the brothers have much to talk about as well. Finwë, can I show you my gardens?"

Loki was grateful that his mother took Finwë with her. He had been desperate for some time alone with his brother. He did have much to discuss with him. He hadn't expected to actually sigh with relief when the door closed behind his husband. Thor noticed and became very sincere.

"How are you?"

"I am well, brother," Loki replied with a faint smile. He turned his back to Thor as he tried to regain his composure, but the damage had been done. His shield has been dropped.

"How are you _really_? Finwë is no longer here, he cannot hear you. Speak truthfully."

Loki turned around again, having mustered a perfect smile again. "Would you believe me if I said I was just tired? Elves are exhausting!" Thor continued to frown at him. He clearly did not believe Loki. "Honestly, they throw better parties than Volstagg. There was this feast for Maglor's birthday about five weeks ago-" He stopped himself right there. He didn't want to relive certain memories. Good and wonderful, yet awkward memories.

"Brother-"

"How is Sif?" Loki no longer searched for books. Instead, he leaned against the bookshelves while looking at his brother. "Are things well between you two?"

The change of subject had taken Thor off guard. "Actually…" he sighed a happy sigh. "I think I am going to marry her, but I am afraid."

Loki failed to believe that. "Why? You and Sif were made for each other."

"It's not that," Thor said, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to make sense out of his own thoughts, "but there is talk, Loki, so much talk."

Now things became interesting. "What kind of talk?"

"They are preparing me," Thor explained. He looked happy and sad at the same time. "They are preparing me for Kingship. Father is growing older and weaker every day. I have been learning every small detail about Asgard's history, about its defenses, rituals and politics. You did not think I would attend council meetings for fun, did you?"

Thor becoming King was bound to happen sooner or later, but that didn't explain Thor's earlier statement. "But why are you afraid to marry Sif?"

"Because I am being pushed into new roles, ones I haven't actually given much thought yet," Thor sighed, never looking away from his brother, "I will become King soon, but also a husband. I do not know I am ready to become that new person. As King, I would also be required to have a family. I would become father next. It's rather frightening."

Loki pressed his lips together. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, not considering his own situation. He too was frightened. "I understand."

"I'm not sure you do," Thor said. There lay no anger or accusation in his voice. "People will expect me to have children as soon as possible. I see things between you and Finwë are still a bit awkward. Your relationship can move forward at an easy pace-"

"I'm pregnant."

Thor's arms dropped next to his body and his blue eyes widened. "But that is wonderful! Loki, this is- wait, isn't it wonderful?"

Loki shrugged. He had absolutely no idea what to answer to that question.

"He didn't force you, did he?" Anger flooded Thor's voice.

"No!" Loki shook his head. "_No_, but I just…" A deep sigh came from his lungs. "Was it foolish of me to think that I expected everything to go differently? There was a party, Thor, and both Finwë and I got very drunk. We're both adults and…well, married to each other. We didn't make love, we just had sex." It was such a silly, childish thought.

Thor clearly didn't know how to react to Loki's tale.

"Now this child feels like the result of a one-night-stand," Loki continued, "and I don't even dare to tell Finwë and…and… and this child won't ever be mine."

"I don't understand," Thor admitted.

"I feel like this child will always be more Finwë's child than it will be mine. It will be raised at court in Alfheim and when people speak of it, it will be called Finwë's son or daughter like you are called Odin's son and not Frigga's son. They won' ever refer to it as Loki's child. This child won't ever truly be mine."

"That's not true," Thor countered, "it pains me to admit this, but I know Finwë is a good Elf. He has been raised with certain values and I can tell her respects you. He will not _take_ this child from you, Loki."

"I didn't plan for this," Loki knew he sounded almost desperate, "I didn't want this, not yet."

"But you will do wonderfully! You have always been good with children."

Loki had to admit it was true. He thought of Elanes and couldn't help smiling when remembering her long silky hair and her kind eyes. Would his child look like her? Would it have pointy ears and silver hair? Loki had no idea, but somehow he didn't want to know just yet. The idea of actually having a child still frightened him beyond belief.

Then another thought struck him. "Oh God!" Thor looked at him questioningly. "I've told you first! No one else knows but you while Finwë is the father. Thor, you must promise me not to tell a soul. Certainly not Sif since she cannot keep a secret."

"I give you my word," Thor smiled.

That gave Loki little comfort.

**AN: Don't worry about the Mpreg. This is about as much as attention it gets (and a part in the next chapter), but other than that, I will focus on different events. Next chapter will announce difficult times for our favorite characters… Bam-bam-baaaaaam! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: A quick update. I thought you all deserved it after I made you wait so long for the previous one; I even made it extra-long! I just hope it isn't too long or boring…**

**Emuerz****: I always wanted Loki to feel torn about the child. It's not easy to have a baby with someone you just met, had to marry and are expected to love. Also, I'm not going to reveal the sex of the baby just yet ;) Thank you so much for your review!**

**carbonitedoubleohneg****: I had to bring the awkward back, but I'm not sure why... I guess it kinda just happened while I wrote it. How Finwë will react to the news? You'll have to read on and find it! Thanks for the review!**

**GreenLokiRKO****: Again, thanks for every review! They mean a lot to me. Loki getting pregnant had to happen, but I thought: what's the best way to make it inconvenient? Drunken sex it was! Please read on to find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Nine**

Loki was pacing. He had never been the pacing kind of person before. When he felt troubled or nervous, he usually found himself standing on some balcony while staring into the distance. That had always eased his mind, but not today. Pacing was good today. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, indicating that it was getting rather late, and Loki was waiting for Finwë to return from his walk with Frigga.

They had been in Asgard for a few days now and Loki had been surprised to find his mother and husband getting along so well. It was probably for the best. All the time that the two spend together was time that Finwë was away from Loki. It gave him an opportunity to think about how he was going to tell about his pregnancy. Would Finwë be glad? Thrilled? Angry? It was all possible because Loki did not know the Elf that well. He couldn't predict his reaction.

Finally, the door opened and Loki stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Finwë who instantly seemed to notice something was wrong. Loki tried to smile, wanting Finwë calm to hear the news, but he failed horribly.

"Is everything all right?"

Loki inhaled deeply to steady himself. He moved to sit on the edge of their bed and motioned to Finwë to join him. They sat rather far apart, but Loki didn't mind. It gave them both space. "There is something I have to tell you," Loki began, grateful that his voice was steady, "but I'm not sure what is the best way."

"If this is about my behavior the past weeks, then I am sorry, Loki." Finwë visibly tensed. "Things have been so awkward lately and I do not know how to make it right again."

"It's not that." _If only it was that!_ "I've known for a while now, but I just didn't know how to tell you. Finwë, I'm…pregnant." He said the last word as if it weighed a ton on his tongue. He anxiously awaited the reaction.

Finwë relaxed as if a heavy weight had just dropped from his shoulders. His grey eyes softened and the edges of his lips curved upwards. "Really?"

"Yes."

"This is wonderful!" He stood and Loki was sure he was about to jump up and down. He didn't (luckily), but he did seem ecstatic. "I have to admit I didn't expect it this quickly, but I am happy, Loki." Then the Elf seemed to notice that Loki wasn't as thrilled as he was. "Aren't you happy?"

Loki had always been an easy liar. Whenever people asked him whether he was happy that Odin had taken him in as his ward, he could instantly say 'yes, I am happy'. This time, he couldn't. Not about this. "Honestly, I don't know what to feel."

Finwë wasn't angry at those words. He went to sit beside Loki, closer this time, and placed his hand upon his. "I think that's normal," he said softly, kindness in his voice, "this will bring about so much change. A child, Loki! Our lives will never be the same again."

"I know."

"Perhaps you should talk to your mother," Finwë offered, "she had experienced it all herself. She'll know what to do."

And that right there was Finwë's cleverest idea ever.

~ o ~

A few weeks later

~ o ~

They had left Asgard much too soon, but at least Loki had more books he could read now. Lately, however, he found himself worrying. It was the tension in the air he did not like. The entire palace was very quiet during the day. Finwë had explained that there were many council meetings and urgent gatherings, but whenever Loki asked what it was about, Finwë waved away his questions. He told Loki not to worry about it, but of course he did.

And today was another day filled with last minute meetings and Loki was sick of it. He understood that some matters only concerned those of Alfheim, but he was married to Finwë which made him part of the royal court. He refused to be left alone in the dark.

So Loki waited until Finwë returned and he promised himself to get the answers he wanted. It appeared he didn't have to wait very long. Finwë entered their shared bedroom a little before midnight, looking exhausted and a bit cranky. Loki couldn't blame him; council meetings were incredibly dull.

"You're still awake," Finwë said, undressing himself, "you shouldn't have waited for me. You need your rest."

Loki was already in bed, the covers drawn up around his body and a book in his lap. The book was already cast aside, forgotten and Loki straightened his back. "I had to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Finwë – dressed in his sleep clothing – crawled into bed. "I am very tired."

"It can't wait," Loki said stubbornly. The best way to get answers during an interrogation was to wait for the prisoner to be tired. Every time, the prisoner would spill everything he had. Loki smirked when thinking of Finwë as his prisoner. "I want to know what is happening around here. Everyone is so guarded and shielded. The younger children even look scared at times."

Finwë sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed he could drift off into a sleep right then and there, but Loki would have none of it.

"Hey-" he poked the Elf hard in the stomach, "tell me."

Finwë hoisted himself up until he could look Loki straight in the eyes at the same level. He appeared very reluctant. "I've been trying to protect you from this."

"From what?" Never mind that he didn't need any protection.

"There is war upon us, Loki," Finwë said with so much regret in his voice that it momentarily took Loki off guard, "all the council meetings, the secrecy, it is us preparing for war. We have tried everything in our power to avoid this, but we now know for a fact that Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves, are planning an attack."

Loki didn't know how to react to that. He had thought that since Alfheim and Asgard no longer raged war that matters in the universe had settled down. Was it foolish of him to think that the universe was a peaceful place now? Of course it was.

"Why?" He wasn't even sure why he asked the question.

"Our realms have never known peace," Finwë answered regretfully, "it is an ancient matter that never can be resolved. It has been so long, however, since the war has been so open. I don't know what to expect really. Our armies are still tired from the war against Asgard. I'm not sure we can win another battle."

"_Asgard_," Loki echoed, his mind spinning with so many thoughts and ideas, "we are your allies. Have Alfheim call on the alliance. Together we can easily defeat Svartalfheim."

"It's not easy I'm afraid."

"Of course it is," Loki grew angry now, "we _married_ for this. If Alfheim calls for Asgard's aid, then it must answer or it will break the truce and Odin cannot permit that." He dreaded to think what Alfheim would do to him exactly if that were the case. Then again, he was beginning to think that Finwë would not allow any atrocities. He was going to have his child in a few months after all.

"The alliance is young," Finwë said, "not even a year old. If Asgard does not come to our aid, then it has that right. The alliance granted both parties to regain their strengths. I'm sure Asgard's armies are still recovering from the war as well."

That was painfully true. "You can still try."

"No," Finwë said, looking like a stubborn toddler as he did so, "even if we ask for help, it will only show the entire world tree how weak we are. We must try and do this on our own."

"Elves will die," Loki countered, "now is not the time to think of your pride."

There was a long moment of silence and Loki knew he had hit something deep within Finwë. "You are right," Finwë sighed, "but it doesn't change a thing. I'm not the only one in the council meetings. There are many others who do not want Asgard's help."

Loki knew Celegorm was one of them.

Carefully, Loki placed a hand on Finwë's cheek. "Let's go to sleep," he said softly, "I think we're both very tired."

~ o ~

Days passed. The secrecy and carefulness remained, but Loki was glad that he knew the truth. At least he understood it all now. The threat of a new war lay heavy on his shoulders, but Loki figured that wasn't the main reason why walking around became more difficult by the day. His belly was growing and he was gaining weight. Loki couldn't wait until the pregnancy would be over.

He had been walking through the halls of the palace – needing to stretch his legs after reading an entire book in the library – when he came across Luthièn and her three your old Elanes.

"Hello, Loki," Luthièn greeted him kindly. She was holding her daughter's hand, but the girl quickly let go and raced towards Loki. Normally, he would kneel and embrace her tightly – he had grown ever so fond of her – but he had become slow as well. Elanes ended up hugging his leg. "She seems really happy to see you," Luthièn commented with a wide smile on her face.

"I am happy to see the little one," Loki said, taking his time to kneel beside the girl, "hey, little one. You look so big."

"I've grown," Elanes cheerfully announced, "daddy says I will be as big as momma."

"And as beautiful." In the corner of his eyes, he could see Luthièn blush.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Luthièn seemed doubtful, even a bit ashamed that she had said those words.

"Of course," Loki quickly said, wanting to assure the Elf-woman, "you can ask me anything."

"Can you look after Elanes for half an hour?"

Loki had expected a much bigger request. Looking after Elanes was nothing. "I would love to."

"Thank you, Loki," Luthièn smiled, "I have been meaning to join a council meeting, but with everything that is happening, I didn't want to leave my daughter alone with the servants."

"I understand," Loki said, picking up Elanes and balancing her on his hip. For a second he imagined that this is what it would be like to hold his own child, but he quickly dismissed that thought. It was far too frightening. "I'll show her the gardens-" he turned to the girl, "you love to run around and play in the gardens, don't you."

Elanes clapped her little hands and turned to look expectingly at her mother. Her eyes grow big as if she was pleading with, pleading to go with Loki and Luthièn burst into laughter. "You two have fun," she said, "I will come for her as soon as possible."

"Take your time," Loki told Luthièn, seeing that she still felt almost guilty about asking Loki to babysit, "Elanes and I are going to have a great deal of fun."

"I know you will."

~ o ~

It had been a warm afternoon, but Loki had enjoyed it thoroughly. He had been worried about Elanes getting too hot, but the little girl had refused to go inside for a drink. Knowing that she was fine, Loki hadn't forced her. Instead, they were just enjoying the time they were having with playing and running. Loki could hardly believe it, but his affection for Elanes only grew and he absently wondered if he would ever love his child like that.

"Look at that!" Elanes shrieked as she gleefully pointed at a small bug on a flower. "It's so small and _pink_." Of course she would like a pink bug, Loki thought, she is still a little girl. "Can I touch it?"

"I think it would become frightened," Loki said as he crouched down beside her, "or it could get hurt."

Elanes quickly retracted her hand, her eyes growing wide with apprehension. "I don't want to hurt it."

"I know you don't," Loki smiled, "that's what I like about you."

Elanes' earlier carefulness changed into pure joy.

"_Elanes_."

Loki had not expected that voice and he couldn't help but spin around. He really shouldn't have since quick movements now made his head spin, but he knew well enough to collect himself. For some reason, he stood before Elanes – as if trying to protect her – but that was silly.

Celegorm's eyes narrowed at Loki's behavior. "Elanes, come here."

"But I am playing with Loki, papa," Elanes protested. She wrapped her little arms around Loki's leg and locked her hands. "I want to play more."

"I will not repeat myself."

Loki didn't want to be the reason Celegorm was angry with his daughter so he reached for Elanes' hands and untangled them. "It's okay," he said softly, almost so that Celegorm could not hear, "we will have plenty of other time to play."

Elanes looked sad, but she let go of him and darted to her father. Celegorm instantly picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he turned back to Loki. "I don't want you spending time alone with my daughter."

"I assure you, she was perfectly safe."

"That's not what this is about." Celegorm turned around and began to walk away, but for some reason Loki didn't want that. He disliked the way Celegorm spoke to him; the way he tried to keep Elanes away from him as if he was a terrible person. Loki did not deserve this.

"I know you don't like me," he said with a loud voice, "but I have done nothing wrong, I have done nothing to offend you."

Celegorm paused, but did not turn to look at him. The way he stood, however, allowed Elanes to have a perfect view of him. Loki truly did not want her to hear these kinds of things, but this might be his only chance to talk things out with her father. He had to at least try.

Since Celegorm wasn't planning on saying anything in response, Loki decided that he should continue talking. "If this is about Finwë, then I am sorry, but I had nothing to do with the situation. I didn't want to marry him, nor did he want it."

Now Celegorm did turn around. He was angry. "I have long put that matter behind me."

"Then what is this about?"

"You think you know us? You think that by having my brother as your husband that you have to right to interfere with our affairs?" Celegorm tightened his grip on his daughter as if he wanted to shield her away from this, but he horrible failed. Loki could hear the little girl sobbing. "I know it was you that gave him the idea of asking Asgard for help, but let me tell you this: I will never accept their help, not now and not while I will be king."

"I didn't give him that idea," Loki said, shocked to hear that _this_ is what it was now all about, "we discussed, yes, but I never pushed for anything. I understand why Alfheim cannot ask for Asgard's help."

"You think you know so much about our world, about _your_ world, but you have no idea of the war that has raged between us for centuries," Celegorm spat, "you have no idea what war truly means."

Those words felt like a slap in his face and Loki actually stumbled back. How dared Celegorm assume that? How dared he! He talked about how Loki knew nothing, but he could not be more wrong. He had lived the consequences of a war himself. He wanted to scream, but instead he only felt tears well up. _Stupid pregnancy_.

"You know nothing," Loki whispered harshly, his voice sounding hollow, "yes, you have fought in the war with Asgard yourself, but you think that makes you the only one who truly _knows_? You're a hypocrite."

Celegorm had not expected Loki to talk back to him like that. He was visibly stunned. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"I don't care who you are," Loki said bitterly, "I don't care you are the crown prince of this realm. I. Don't. Care. Because you assume that you know me while you haven't even had the decency to properly talk to me. So you have fought and that is brave, but that doesn't make you the only one that has suffered around here."

"I can have you arrested for this!"

"Go ahead!"

Behind Celegorm appeared a new figure. Loki had been so focused on the bloody Elf that he hadn't noticed Finwë entering the garden. He had probably heard the shouting voices. Loki also hadn't realized how hard Elanes was crying now. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. After this, he would probably never see the little girl again.

"What is this?" Finwë sounded out of breath, clearly having run towards them. "What's going on?"

"You should keep your husband in check," Celegorm spat.

"Celegorm!"

Loki tensed, his hands shaking by all the anger inside of him. It had been present for so long now, but he had never actually been so aware of it. He watched how Celegorm – still holding his daughter – turned around and walked out of the garden on Finwë's request. Loki said nothing about it. He was grateful that he didn't have to look at that miserably Elf again.

"Loki, relax," Finwë said as calmly as he could, but he was obviously distressed.

Loki looked down at his hands and saw that he had balled them into fists. Slowly, as if every movement caused him incredible effort, he spread his fingers and inhaled deeply to steady himself. "I do know…" he said to no one in particular.

Finwë came to him and only stopped when he stood directly before him. He hesitated with every move he made – clearly having no idea how to handle his distraught husband – but eventually he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "What do you know?"

"The cost of war." Loki's tears were flooding freely now and he cared nothing about it. He could only think of _her_. "I do know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Another chapter for you guys. A lot happens here and I hope it's all clear. If there are any questions, do not be afraid to ask **

**GreenLokiRKO****: I can actually feel your dislike for Celegorm, but that's all right. I intended for it. War had always been planned, but there is more in store for our favorite characters. Thank you so much for you review!**

**Emuerz****: You'll quickly learn who 'her' is. I hope you'll like what I have written. I am really glad you like Elanes so much. She is just a sweetheart, isn't she? Anyway, thank you so much for you review!**

**carbonitedoubleohneg****: You'll learn right here and now what Loki meant with 'her' in this chapter. I had to make Finwë step in. It shows that he isn't afraid to go against his big brother. Please enjoy the new chapter and thank you so much for your review!**

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Ten**

Loki's entire body ached and he didn't know whether it was because of the pregnancy or because he was simply exhausted. Perhaps it was because of both. What he did know, was that Finwë was staring at him, looking uncertain whether to talk to him or leave him be for a while. Anyway, Loki was grateful that he was back in his bedchamber where no one else could witness his tears. It was bad enough that Celegorm had seen them.

"Loki, what you said before…" Finwë seemed to regret having opened his mouth. He pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply. His gaze fell away from Loki.

"What I said was true," Loki replied softly, untrusting of his voice. He feared it might break any moment. But he wanted to tell Finwë, he _needed_ to tell him. Perhaps he just wanted to get the truth out because the Gods know it has been pressing down on his chest, suffocating him. "I do know the cost of war. Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am, how thankful I should be that Odin took me away from the Frost Giants, from the monsters."

Finwë listened intently, his grey gaze piercing Loki's green one.

"But the truth is that he ripped me away from my family." Loki turned down his eyes and focused on his hands that lay folded in his lap. "I just keep thinking that they would have loved me. My father Laufey, my mother Farbauti, even my older brother Helblindi. Now I am sure they couldn't care _less_ about me."

"Loki… I am so sorry. I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know," Loki said without any anger or accusation in his voice, "it's the story no one ever tells. Odin made sure of that, but Frigga at least had the decency to tell me."

"You can tell me if you want."

"I was only a baby when the final battle raged between Asgard and Jotunheim," Loki began, knowing he had to tell the story he had been keeping inside of him for so long, "I looked different than a normal Jotun, but my parents accepted me. During the final day of the war, I was sleeping in my crib. Laufey never expected Odin's forces to penetrate his final defenses, but it happened. My mother didn't know what to do. Helblindi was already taken to shelter, but Farbauti had refused to send me away as well. I was too small to be parted from her."

Loki couldn't remember it, but over the years he had learned even the smallest details – mostly because of Frigga. With every new discovery, he had been hurt more.

"So Odin entered Jotunheim's palace and my mother took me from my crib. She was trapped, but she knew one place where she would be safe. Or at least she thought so. She hid in the temple where they worshipped their Gods and she held me close to her heart, but Odin found her." Tears were streaming down again. "He ripped me from her hands while she begged him not to. At that moment, I was nothing more than a trophy to Odin. And yes, he took me to his home and he raised me alongside his own son, but Laufey now hates me."

"I don't understand."

"My mother's heart broke when she realized she hadn't been able to protect her youngest son," Loki explained, "she had always been a strong woman – I have heard tales of her adventures – but losing me cost her dearly. She died a few weeks later. Laufey blames me and I blame myself."

"That's not your fault." Finwë sounded horrified that Loki would think this.

"Maybe," Loki shrugged, "maybe not. But when Odin knew that having me meant nothing to Laufey, he sent me away to another realm to marry a complete stranger. It shows that he cares little for me. Not only does my real family hate me, my fake one pretends to love me. I don't know what is worse."

"That's not true," Finwë said with a strong voice, "Thor loves you."

Loki laughed bitterly. "So there is one person in this universe that loves me. I must be so lucky."

"You're angry," Finwë said, "I understand. You've had a hard life while everyone kept telling you that you were lucky, that you should be happy. And Loki, I am so incredibly sorry to hear about your mother."

Something clicked within Loki at that moment. He wasn't sure what or why, but he suddenly realized what he was doing. He was pouring his heart out, crying and sobbing and he suddenly felt naked. He didn't want Finwë to see all this. "And I am sorry for my behavior-" he took in a few deep breaths to steady himself, "I bet you could really miss all this drama while Svartalfheim is preparing for war against your realm."

"No, that's all right," Finwë smiled kindly, "I'm glad you've told me. I feel like I am getting to know you better."

"And do you like what you know so far?"

"Yes," Finwë said instantly, not having to think about the answer, "when I first learned I had to marry you, I thought I was in for the worst. I thought you would be a pretentious, arrogant and obnoxious fool."

Loki couldn't help but smile and he enjoyed it. "I think you just described Thor."

Finwë chuckled. "But you're not," he continued, "and neither is Thor for that matter. Except for the fool part. Loki, you're a real person, one with a history, both painful and good. I like how after everything you've been through, you're still standing tall on your feet."

Loki lifted his eyes and looked at the Elf. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing," Finwë smiled, "it has been a long day. Let's go to dinner – we'll both ignore Celegorm tonight – and then catch some well-deserved sleep."

"Sounds good."

~ o ~

The war had been inevitable, but Loki wished he didn't have to see so many people leave for battle. It seemed that as time passed, everything went downhill for Alfheim. Loki had never felt loyalty to the realm, not even to the royal family, but even he felt bad for what they were going through. Elessar grew old and became sick. While he managed to rule the world, he could not partake in the battles.

That task had been appointed to the king's three sons. Celegorm lead the armies, gave great speeches and led them to many victories. Maglor and Finwë were part of the attack squadrons though Celegorm made sure they were never in the front lines. But Loki was worried none the less. Over time, he had grown…attached to Finwë and he had instantly liked Maglor and now they were off fighting. Every day Loki awoke knowing that he might learn of someone's death.

Every few weeks, the three brothers returned home. Loki had always looked forward to it. Certainly to Finwë's return. With his pregnancy coming to an end, Loki kept hoping that Finwë would stay with him, but of course that was impossible. Every goodbye grew more and more difficult simply because Loki knew that his child might never know its father. It painfully reminded him of his own fate.

Then the day came that Loki heard the dreadful news. Everyone was upset and crying and Loki felt incredibly guilty that he did not share their emotions. Celegorm, heir to the throne of Alfheim, had been killed. Apparently a small group of Dark Elves had managed to infiltrate the camp and they had gotten to Celegorm very quickly.

The news had weakened Elessar even more. The King was now dying and Loki wasn't sure what would happen next. For some reason he contemplated on returning to Asgard, but that would not be allowed. Not with times like these. However, with Celegorm dead and Elessar dying, Maglor and Finwë had decided to return home for a few weeks. It was probably for the best.

Of course, the two royal brothers went to see their father first and Loki patiently awaited his husband in their personal quarters. It had been a long time since the rooms had been this quiet. As soon as the news of Celegorm's death had reached them, Elanes had been spending nearly every minute of her time with him. Luthièn was very grateful that she had time to mourn her husband and Loki didn't mind looking after the little girl. She might be young, but she had quickly understood that her father would never come home again. When Elanes had figured that out, Loki had felt his heart break. No little girl should have to deal with this.

The door to the room opened and Loki turned his head. He was sitting on a comfortable couch, his legs crossed underneath him. A thick pillow had been placed behind his back to support him, but Loki wasn't thinking of his aches right now. In fact, his nearly ending pregnancy was the last thing on his mind.

Finwë looked horrible. His usual white face had an unhealthy grey color and his eyes looked dull. Even his hair had lost its glamour. When he looked at Loki, he did not smile which was a first time. Loki only wished he could say something appropriate, but he couldn't begin to image what Finwë was going through.

"How are you?" He decided to ask.

"He's dead. My _father_ is dead," Finwë said with a hollow voice. He walked towards Loki and dropped down on the couch as well. There was a long pause where absolutely nothing happened and then Finwë broke down. He lowered his head into his hands and trembled violently. "Now I have lost my father and my brother."

"Oh, Finwë," Loki sighed, not having expected this news, "I am so sorry." Not knowing what else he could do, he laid his hand on the Elf's back, gently rubbing it. It felt a bit awkward to do so, but Loki figured that his own thoughts and emotions meant very little right now. He felt Finwë inhale deeply to steady himself and then the Elf lifted his head again.

"They say father waited for Maglor and I to come home," he said in a whisper, "that he waited to say goodbye."

"I'm sure he did," Loki said, "he loved you very much."

"It's all going to hell, Loki. The war continues, the realm is without King and…and…and I haven't even asked how _you_ are!"

"Don't worry about me," Loki quickly said, not wanting to add more troubles to Finwë's head right now, "I feel fine." They shared a short glance, but Finwë clearly couldn't handle the situation right now. He dropped his head into his hands again, but this time he did not cry.

"Elanes is the rightful heir to the throne, but she is much too young," Finwë said, trying to get some thoughts out of his head, "Maglor will be King until she comes of age. The ceremony will take place as quickly as possible. Then, perhaps there can be some changes." Finwë turned his head to look at Loki. "I sincerely hope Maglor isn't as stubborn as the others. We need Asgard's help to survive."

Loki nodded. "Everyone will understand and Asgard will help."

Then, out of nowhere Finwë placed a hand on Loki's stomach. Before, Loki had not tolerated anyone touching him – except for Elanes – and he nearly smacked away the hand, but controlled himself quickly enough. This was Finwë after, the father of the child.

"It will be soon, right?" Finwë asked.

"A few weeks more," Loki replied with a sigh. He couldn't say he was looking forward to it. In fact, he was terrified. "I'm sure it will be a healthy baby. Honestly Finwë, do not worry about it."

"Of course I worry," Finwë smiled faintly, "I think about you every day when I'm not home."

If ever was the time to tell the Elf about what he wanted, it was now. Times weren't going to get better and Loki had little time left to make preparations. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this." Finwë raised an eyebrow. "You won't be here when it comes, I know you won't and I cannot do this alone."

"You won't be alone," Finwë said, clearly confused, "the healers are here and I'm sure Luthièn or Alessa can help you."

"Finwë…"

It was as if Finwë wanted to hit himself then. "Of course, I'm sorry. I understand you want to be with your family for such an event."

"If I knew you would be here, I would stay," Loki said, "but having mother and Thor around would give me great support. So you'll allow me to return to Asgard for the time being?"

"Of course," Finwë said it without hesitating, "I would never stop you, Loki."

~ o ~

When Loki arrived in Asgard, he felt like he could breathe a little bit better. Heimdall greeted him as usual – cold and distant – but he also said something that had taken Loki completely off guard. "I am glad you have returned." Why in all the heavens would Heimdall tell him this? He gave it no further thought. Loki desperately wanted to get to his chambers since his back was killing him.

Thor wasn't waiting for him on the bridge, but Loki knew why. As soon-to-be-King, Thor was obliged to attend all council meetings and there were sure to be many since Alfheim had officially asked for Asgard's help. On the bridge stood a small squadron of servants, however, all waiting to escort him back to the palace. Leave it to Thor to send at least twenty Æsir for him.

As soon as he was settled into his old room, Loki ordered the servants to leave him since he felt exhausted. It was a little past midday and Loki would usually try to get some sleep. Today would not be that case. The door flew open – startling Loki who had grown used to not getting any unexpected visitors – and in came Thor.

"Brother!" Thor's voice boomed through the room. "I am glad that you're here!"

Loki put down his book. "Shouldn't you be at a council meeting?"

"Aye," the golden prince admitted, "but I simply had to see you."

That made Loki smile – his first genuine and well-meant smile in weeks – and he could see that Thor was glad to be looking at him. "I missed you too," he said sincerely, "and I am glad to be here."

"As am I, brother, as am I."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Uhm…hi? I know it has been ages since I updated this story, but I assure you that I haven't forgotten about it. Writing this just goes slowly. But I finally managed to write this chapter. I hope it will be enjoyed. Please read on and meet a new (adorable) character. **

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Eleven**

The air was warm and pleasant. A soft breeze stroked Loki's skin and he felt grateful that the summer was coming to an end. The temperature was finally dropping. Loki had never liked the heat and he had always – much to Thor's disgust – preferred winter. He was certain it had something to do with his inheritance, but never had he dared ask Odin about it. During his childhood, talking about Jotunheim had almost been taboo. It was as if the King thought it dangerous to speak of the Frost Giants. Loki had never understood it, but now he did. Odin had simply wanted to avoid that he felt any kind of loyalty to his own people.

Somewhere along the line, it had failed. Loki might not love the Frost Giants, but he definitely cared for them. It was a strange feeling that he had never been able to explain. It was also a thought he had kept to himself.

Gazing down at the small bundle in his arms, he sighed. The blanket embraced a small boy not even four weeks old, but already he was growing into his own little person. He had black hair, still very thin and short, and Loki knew the boy had inherited that from him. His eyes – which were now closed - were a light shade of grey. That was something he had definitely inherited from Finwë. The same goes for his slightly pointy ears. He was a beautiful baby and not at all difficult much to Loki's relief. The boy cried very little, except for when he was tired or hungry. Perhaps he had inherited that from his uncle Thor.

Loki knew that was impossible, but it was such a nice thought.

He had named his son Elledan.

The doors to his chamber opened, but Loki needn't look back to see who had entered. He could recognize those footsteps anywhere. Thor came to stand next to him, looking at the city and beyond that, the Bifrost. He smiled when noticing his nephew lying in Loki's arms.

"He grows well, brother," Thor said.

"He does." Loki could hear pride in his voice. He had never expected it, but as soon as Elledan had come into the world, Loki had loved him. He had never felt connected with his son while he'd carried him for months, but now he knew they shared a bond no one could break. It was strange and terrifying at the same time.

"You look thoughtful," Thor said, pulling Loki away from his thoughts.

Loki inhaled deeply. Many thoughts did lay heavily in his mind. "Finwë is returning today," he said with a faint smile, "I am glad he's coming, but it means that my stay on Asgard has come to an end."

"He cannot force you to go," Thor said.

"It's all right," Loki replied quickly, assuring him, "I knew I had to return to Alfheim one day. It's my new home. Only this time it will be with this little creature. I don't know how Finwë will react to this."

"To what?" Thor's voice shot in the air, confused. "To his son? He'll be happy, Loki, any man would be proud to call Elledan his son."

Loki knew Thor would miss his nephew. There wasn't a day where the Thunderer didn't come to visit him for at least an hour. Loki almost felt guilty taking Elledan away from him.

The Bifrost began to spin around, announcing the arrival of guests. Loki instantly knew it was Finwë coming and his body tensed. He was nervous, but also pleased. It meant that his husband had survived more battles. Lately, Loki could rest more assured. Asgard had finally joined forces with Alfheim and they were battling Svartalfheim together. Loki expected the war to come to an end soon.

He wanted to see Finwë as quickly as possible for reasons that were beyond him. Perhaps he wanted to make absolutely sure that Finwë was all right. Loki turned to face Thor and handed him his son. The boy looked even smaller in Thor's broad arms. Thor, in the meantime, was absolutely shocked. His eyes had turned wide and his face had paled slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no." The words tumbled from his tongue. It was no secret that Thor was frightened to hold the child – any small child or creature for that matter - fearing that he might crush or drop it. To Loki, it was utterly ridiculous and he would have none of it. If Thor was alright with visiting them every day, then he had to be alright with holding his nephew.

"You'll be fine, Thor," he assured his brother. He made sure Elledan was sleeping comfortably before walking away. Without looking back, he shouted, "Just don't drop him!" It was cruel of him, but Loki was still Loki and he always liked putting people on edge. In the end, he trusted Thor with his and Elledan's life. That is what mattered most.

When he was making his way to the bridge, he encountered Frigga. She instantly smiled at him, but of course there lay only one thought in her mind.

"Where is my grandson?"

Frigga marveled at the idea of being a grandmother and she tried to hold and cuddle Elledan as much as possible. Honestly, between Thor's daily visits and Frigga's overprotection, Loki had no rest. He couldn't blame her; the boy was cute. He also knew Frigga was simply trying to enjoy Elledan as much as possible while she still could. They would soon be leaving after all.

"He's with Thor," Loki answered.

"Then I must save him," Frigga joked. She managed to make Loki smile, not something that was easily achieved. "Finwë is completely healthy," she added on a more serious note, knowing exactly where Loki had been heading to, "don't worry about him."

~ o ~

Loki found himself crossing the bridge a few moments later. In the distance, he could easily recognize the figure of his husband. He began to run and Finwë did the same. They met each other in the middle and without hesitating, they embraced each other. It was a nice feeling and Loki was surprised to find that he felt completely at ease now.

"I missed you," Finwë whispered.

They let go of each other and Loki smiled, looking directly into a pair of grey eyes. Eyes that Loki had already seen the last four weeks when looking at his son. Only Finwë's eyes looked weary and tired. "Do you want to meet your son?"

Finwë's eyes instantly brightened. "I would love to."

~ o ~

Loki guided Finwë back inside. They walked swiftly and reached his chamber in a matter of minutes. All the time, Finwë spoke about the battles he had survived these past few weeks. Loki listened intently, but for some reason he didn't think Finwë expected a response in return. The Elf only to wanted to get some of the horror stories off his chest.

When they entered Loki's chamber, everything was quiet. His eyes quickly found Thor sitting on his bed, but Elledan was no longer lying in his arms.

"Oh, you're back," Thor said cheerfully. He got up, placed a hand over his chest and nodded curtly at Finwë. It was the first time Loki witnessed Thor actually showing respect towards Finwë. "You look well."

"Thank you," Finwë replied almost awkwardly. He was not used to Thor speaking at him with such courtesy. He threw Loki an uncertain glance, but Loki merely shrugged. It was about time Thor stopped with his childish behavior towards the Elf.

"Before you ask," Thor turned to look at Loki, "everything went well. Mother placed the boy in his crib."

There was a small adjacent room to Loki's bedchamber which had originally been an extra bathroom, but was now turned into a small nursery. It held a wooden crib, a cabinet and lively, innocent paintings attached to the soft yellow walls. A large window allowed sunlight to stream inside. It was a very warm and cozy room.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded instantly and hurried from the room. Loki took in a breath to steady himself. It wasn't every day that someone got to introduce their son to the father. "Wait here," he said and then disappeared into the nursery.

Carefully, Loki lifted Elledan from its crib. The boy stirred for a moment, but when he knew he was back in his father's arms, he fell asleep once again. Loki walked back into the large bedroom to Finwë. The Elf's eyes grew wide with awe. He fell completely and utterly silent. Very gently, Finwë pushed aside the blanket that covered part of the boy's face.

"Oh my," he sighed blissfully, "look at what you did."

Loki placed Elledan in his arms. "What _we_ did," he corrected him.

Finwë smiled. "He's beautiful."

"His name is Elledan," Loki watched how Finwë's face brightened even more. All worries and concerns of the war seemed to vanish from his mind at that moment. "I named after your father Elessar. I thought you might like that."

Something changed within Finwë's gaze at that moment. It was as if something broke and the Elf could not hold back a few tears. A few minutes passed, but Loki said nothing. He understood that the Elf needed some time to process it all.

Finwë looked up. "There is something I must tell you," he said in a heavy voice.

Loki was instantly alarmed. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way Finwë had said those words. Perhaps it was the grave look in his husband's eyes.

"It's about your father."

That made no sense. What could possibly have happened with Odin that Loki did now know of? He had been at the palace for weeks now while Finwë had been on Svartalfheim battling Dark Elves. However, Loki could see by Finwë's unwavering gaze that it was something serious.

Then Finwë said something else that made Loki's breath hitch, "It's about Laufey."

**AN: So, what did you think of Elledan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dislcaimer:**** I don't own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I have not forgotten about this story! But I did decide to finish my other story first and then my attention was all focused on 'The Opposites', but here I am and I bring a chapter! I just want to say this: ****I appreciate any kind of **_**constructive**_** feedback, but if you have nothing nice to say (and only bad, nasty things), please don't say anything. There is none forcing you to read this.**

**GreenLoki****: Thanks for the review! I am so glad you awed over Elledan. I suppose when you picture him, he is cute. You were obviously eager to find out what's up with Laufey and I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. You'll have your answer if you read on!**

**Maraudersbanana****: Thanks for the review! I'm happy I have your attention with Laufey. I am so sorry you had to wait so long for an update, but here it is! Enjpy!**

**Carbonitedoubleohneg****: Haha, I'm glad that out of all the (RL) babies, you find this one cute! Thanks for the review! I am sorry you had to wait so long for an update, but I haven't forgotten about you faithful readers. Please enjoy chapter 12!**

**Guest****: You asked for continuation, here it is! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a quick message. It is always so nice to know that there are readers out there who care about this story.**

**Emuerz****: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you are still interested in this story. I'm glad you find Elledan cute and I am also glad that you are intrigued with Laufey. You want to know what is up with him? Read on and find out!**

**Alliances and War**

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's about your father." Then Finwë said something else that made Loki's breath hitch, "It's about Laufey."

"Laufey?" Loki repeated breathlessly. He still could not think of that man as his father. He shouldn't even call him a man. He was a frost giant, a monster. He cared nothing for Loki. But then again, was Loki not the monster amongst his people, the Jotuns? He was the unnaturally small one, the fair skinned one with green eyes instead of red. It was all so complicated and Loki never dwelled too long on it.

"It is very complicated," Finwë began a little uncertain, "yet it also makes sense. It was Svartalfheim who declared war with Alfheim, but then Asgard came to our aid and...and..." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He looked so much older suddenly and Loki knew that the war was weighing heavily on him.

Loki frowned. He didn't understand what news Finwë found a burden to tell.

"The King of Jotunheim has seized the opportunity to join the war," he announced regretfully.

Loki wasn't sure what to think of this. Four worlds battling… Never before had there been such a massive war. At least not for as long Loki could remember and he had always been interested in history. But that was not what lay on his mind. He wondered why Finwë thought this news to be difficult.

What was it to Loki that his biological father had joined the war?

"Jotunheim joined the war against us?" He could feel there was more to it so he gave him the chance to tell more.

"Apparently Laufey was furious that Odin gave away your hand in marriage. Then Asgard joined the war against Svartalfheim, which has always been an ally of Jotunheim, and Laufey decided enough was enough. However, he made it very clear that he is defending your honor. He is defending his son."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came across his lips. He was shocked and he felt his breathing quicken. "I can't… I'm not…" No sentences could be formed in his head. He inhaled deeply, steadying himself. "I don't understand."

"You were wrong, Loki," Finwë stepped closer towards him and took his hand into his own. His gaze was unwavering. "Laufey doesn't hate you, nor does he blame you for your mother's death."

Loki shook his head, unable to make sense out of this. "It can't be."

Finwë was confused. "Why not?"

"Because Odin-" A dreadful, gloomy thought invaded him. It sent shivers down his spine and Loki averted his gaze. He felt his entire world shaking on its foundations.

"What about Odin?" Finwë asked carefully.

"He told me since I was a child that Laufey doesn't care for me, not like he cares for Helblindi, my older brother. Odin told me Laufey blamed me for Farbauti's death and that I should be grateful I was raised at this court instead of in Jotunheim."

"He shouldn't have said that."

Loki felt his confusion slowly transform into anger. "I call him 'father' because I thought he was the closest thing I'd get to having one. It was certainly better than feeling like an orphan."

Finwë swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"No," Loki angrily pulled his hand free, "you don't have to be sorry, Finwë. Odin should be... This is all so wrong. And I…I must…I must speak with him."

"Odin is currently meeting with Maglor."

"No, not him," Loki corrected him, "I must speak with Laufey."

Finwë became very guarded at that moment. He even seemed alarmed by his husband's words. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Loki."

"You just told me Laufey still cares for me," Loki argued.

"Yes," Finwë admitted, "but he is also raging a war against Alfheim and Asgard at the moment. He is our enemy and you are talking about meeting him. You could be seen as a conspirator."

Loki refused to listen to those words. How could he be a traitor if all he wanted was to speak with his biological father? "Well, this is just great, isn't it?" His voice sounded incredibly hard. "I find out Laufey doesn't hate me, that he actually joins the war to defend my honor, but I can't go to him? I don't get a chance to meet him? That is not fair, that is _cruel_!"

"I know," Finwë said, seemingly sympathetic with him but speaking with a strong voice, "but I cannot allow you to go to Jotunheim. Not now. I am sorry."

Frustration flooded Loki's entire body. "What am I supposed to do then? You just told me Odin lied to me my entire life. I will not be able to look at him the same way. I won't be able to look at Frigga the same way! At this moment, I have two families and they are currently trying to kill each other."

Finwë's gaze saddened. "I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing!" Loki pushed Finwë aside and stormed away. He couldn't look at him, not after he dropped such a bomb. He wished the whole world would stop spinning for a while so that he could straighten out his thoughts. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore, or what he was feeling.

He knew he loved his adoptive parents and brother, but at this moment, he also hated them to some degree. If Odin had not stolen him from the temple back on Jotunheim, his life would be endlessly easier.

It was such a somber thought, yet a bitter one as well.

~ o ~

As Loki wandered through the halls of the Asgardian palace, he could feel his anger only grow. In the end, he was absolutely seething. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry or upset. Not even when he had discovered he was to marry a stranger. It was almost an alien experience. He was angry with Odin for lying to him and he was angry with Finwë for telling him. It made no sense. What also didn't make any sense was why he was angry with himself. He shouldn't have believed his fathe- _Odin's_ lies so easily. Neither should he have allowed himself to grow so attached to his family in the first place.

He had always known they were not his family in the first place.

Yet he loved Odin like a father and Frigga like a mother. He certainly loved Thor like a brother. They were the only family he would ever have…or so he thought. He wondered if he could ever feel as strong about his Jotun-family as he felt about his Asgardian-family. It seemed impossible.

He didn't deserve to be in this kind of situation. He shouldn't feel like he was forced to choose between his two families.

Without realizing, he found himself standing before the closed doors of the throne room. He could hear voices inside, gently chatter. Usually, the guards would instantly open the doors for him, but today they did not move away from their position.

"I wish to enter," Loki said sternly. He was not in the mood for politeness or etiquette.

"The King is in council with King Maglor of Alfheim," the guard on the right answered. He stared ahead, his gaze unwavering as he addressed Loki. "He does not want to be disturbed."

"He does by me," Loki countered icily, knowing that his following words would not be true, certainly not today, "his _son_."

Technically, Odin always addressed Loki as his ward, certainly on formal occasions. But other times, he called him his second son ever so easily. Loki had always been proud to call himself Loki Odinson, like Thor Odinson, but today it all received a different meaning. Yet Loki wasn't afraid, nor was he ashamed to use his privileges of being Odin's 'son'.

"Our apologies, my Lord," the same guard said, with respect and humility in his voice, "but the King's orders were clear and we cannot disobey them."

Loki grew irritated and growled under his breath. With a flick of his wrist and one easy spell, he opened the doors. They knocked aside the guards with some force, but Loki did not care. They should have simply opened the doors for him and this humiliation could have been avoided. He stepped over them and entered the throne room.

A long table stood in the middle of the room, maps and papers scattered across the smooth surface. On one side sat the Asgardians – Odin's most trusted and wisest men. On the other side sat Maglor with his company. On Maglor's right side stood an empty chair, no doubt meant for Finwë. It should warm Loki's hear that Finwë had chosen to come to him first, but at this moment, he could not bring himself to care.

His eyes fell on Thor for a few seconds. He sat at Odin's right side. Loki was again painfully reminded that he belonged on neither side. In truth, he allegiance lay with the enemy; the Jotuns. He could not wrap his mind around it and he demanded clarity.

Only Odin could grant him this.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor demanded in a strain voice.

Loki paid him no attention. "Is it true?" He asked the Allfather. "Did Laufey join the war because of me?"

Odin rose from his seat, his hands leaning heavily on the table's surface. The two guards stationed outside rushed in and made to grab Loki's arms, but Odin waved them away. He sighed almost regretfully before answering, "I hardly think now is the time for this discussion."

Loki glanced around the room. The people sitting at the table were all staring at him. Some looked displeased with his behavior; others simply looked affronted or even annoyed, but most just seemed disdained with his disrespectfulness. Perhaps he should keep in mind that Odin was still King and ruler of the nine realms, but that was difficult at the moment.

All Loki saw standing before him was a man who had clearly lied to him his entire life.

"Then don't make it a discussion," he retorted, "and just answer my question. Did Laufey join the war against Asgard and Alfheim to defend my honor?"

Odin lowered his gaze and stared at his hands. He appeared almost ashamed. "Yes."

Loki bit down on his lip until he could taste blood inside his mouth. It was better than allowing tears to come to his eyes. He might want to confront Odin on this matter, but he didn't want to rest of Asgard's or Alfheim's court to see him so vulnerable. He did however want to show them his anger.

"You admit you lied?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Loki witnessed Thor growing tense besides his father's figure. He could see how torn his adoptive brother felt. On one hand, Thor clearly wanted to defend his father, but on the other he wanted Loki to have his answers. Perhaps Thor wanted the same answers.

"I only tried to protect you," Odin answered after a long silence. Loki could see that not a King stood before him, but his so-called father. It was the way his shoulders were slightly hanging forward, the way his back was arched and his eyes spoke only of sadness. "You were so young when I took you and I found myself growing fond of you. In the end, I loved you like I loved Thor. I wanted you to feel at home here, I wanted you to feel we were your family. I never wanted you to feel torn between different loyalties."

"So you knew?" Loki felt distraught and appalled. "You knew Laufey didn't hate me?"

Odin nodded once. "After I took you, he publically announced that he would not rest before you were home again. However, Jotunheim had not the power to go to war against us, certainly not since we stole the Casket of Ancient Winters from them. Laufey also feared that if he crossed this realm in any way, you would be the one getting hurt."

Loki felt sick in the stomach. It was actually true: Odin had only ever used him.

"But over the years," Odin continued, "Laufey grew silent. I thought he had forgotten about you."

"How dare you," Loki breathed, "how dare you assume something like that? You are a father, you know what it is like. Could you ever forget about Thor?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer because he already knew the truth. He had a son himself now and Loki knew he would never be able to forget Elledan. "Laufey is now more my father than you ever were," he spat.

Thor sprang up. "Have a care how you speak!" He boomed. "Those words are near treason!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, but quickly refocused on Odin. He knew he was treading dangerous territory, but had he not the cause?

"Even now Laufey fights for me after all these years. Yet you, the man who raised me and claims to love me gave me away in marriage to another man, a stranger all for the sake of your precious realm. You thought Laufey cared not, but you were mistaken."

"…Loki."

Loki shook his head, not wanting to listen to Odin any longer. "I don't belong here," he said quietly, "nor do I really belong with them." He indicated to the Elves sitting motionless and silent at the other side of table. "I don't belong _anywhere_."

He spun around and found the cheerless figure of Finwë standing before the opened doors. He had clearly witnessed most. Loki swallowed heavily, but then walked away from the throne room. He didn't even glance back, nor did he feel guilty about anything he'd said.

He just felt incredibly alone.


End file.
